Power Rangers Crystal Beasts
by KuroganeBlade
Summary: Mystical relics called the Crystal Gems and the Gem Beasts have been sent to the other side of the galaxy. One of them was found on a mysterious planet, and the others were found on Earth and they were given amazing powers. As an enemy seeks on stealing the Gems and the Beasts for their power, these five unlikely heroes will step up and become the next generation of Power Rangers!
1. Light of the Gems - Prologue

**A/N: **Hey there, guys! KuroganeBlade here and I am back with my third try of my Power Rangers Crystal Beasts. So, I tried out a second shot on the series in which I really liked to do and I only got the first chapter done and I soon start to realize the original story had pretty much potential. I guess, I really threw away that big chance for it. Well, I've decided to bring it all back to its original format because it was the reason why it started to get good.

Well anyways, let's get started with the story!

**Disclaimers**

**POWER RANGERS © Haim Saban, Hasbro & Nickelodeon**

**POWER RANGERS CRYSTAL BEASTS © KuroganeBlade/SkyeLinkHyrule. **

**VARIOUS TV SHOWS © Nickelodeon, DreamWorks Animation, etc**

**Warnings:** This is a Power Rangers/Cartoon X-Overs crossover series and this fanfiction is rated PG-14+ meaning that this is an AU and there will be swearing and fantasy violence. There will be some pairings as well in the story, but there won't be any NSFW scenes since this is a PR crossover fanfic.

**Summary: ** Mystical relics called the Crystal Gems and the Gem Beasts have been sent to the other side of the galaxy. One of them was found on a mysterious planet, and the others were found on Earth and they were given amazing powers. As an enemy seeks on stealing the Gems and the Beasts for their power, these five unlikely heroes will step up and become the next team of the legendary defenders: the Power Rangers.

* * *

**POWER RANGERS CRYSTAL BEASTS**  
Written by KuroganeBlade

**Chapter One:** Light of the Gems, Part I – Prologue

Eons ago, the people of planet Fala located in the Jarre system were suffering from the attacks from invading enemies that came from different horizons of the galaxy. Due to its loss of their soldiers, the defense system of the Fala had been on the decline and its peoples' lives were put in higher risk as well as the different planetary systems of the galaxy. When all hope was lost, the royal division discovered a mysterious source of crystal energy emerging from the depths of the Falan terrain. Discovering how powerful the source was, it was their light of hope. With the help of their druids, the royal family collected enough energy and created ten mystical gemstones and ten colossal robotic animals.

The main five of the gemstones were created with the five elements that represent and make the world around us. Those elements are fire, wind, water, lightning, and flowers, each gem possessing a different elemental ability to be used for bringing balance to the galaxy and the main five colossal robots that were built, took the forms of five animal forms of a lion, a pegasus, a dragon, an eagle, and a tiger. Seeing that they were their light of hope, the people of Fala throws an event where they have announced to the systems that they are selecting an elite team of strong individuals who will take on the power of the newly dubbed Crystal Gems and Gem Beasts.

Many diverse civilizations had come for this special event from planet Eltar to the birthplace of Voltron, Altea, to participate in this festivity to show the people their determination and strength to prove worthy to the Gems and the Beasts. Although, all of the participants had shown off what they could offer to the people of Fala, only five of them were chosen to possess the power of the Crystal Gems and have to take on the oath, where they use the power of the Gems and the Beasts to protect and serve the galaxy.

Each warrior was granted special armor and weapons created from the energy and essence of the Crystal Gems, not to mention each of them having their respective color. They were given their names to show the representation of which Gem and Gem Beast they are affiliated with and gave them the names to show their heroism. With these new powers, these new heroes were known as the Crystal Paladins, protectors of the universe. For the next early years, the Crystal Paladins have defended Fala and its people with their new powers and the Gem Beasts and the other planets of its system, and the five warriors have developed a deep friendship as they fought together, a bond that brings honor to the systems of the galaxy.

However, things started to change within the team as the years went by for one Paladin started to change. His name was Gaaron, an Altean chosen to lead the team, became mesmerized with the power of the Crystal Gems and the Gem Beasts, and soon started to realize that he wanted more. He wanted to do something more than just protect the weak, he wanted to bring domination to all of the systems of the galaxy as well as planet Fala. This caused a complete rift within the team and it brought a large strain to their bond. When the Crystal Paladins tried to reason with him, but Gaaron wouldn't listen and one of the Gem Beasts, the Ruby Lion started to sense the darkness within the leader's heart.

Alerting the royal division, King Arick, the ruler of planet Fala, who was also of Altean descent demanded Gaaron to give up his Crystal Gem, but the Paladin refused and unleashed an attack on the kingdom. Seeing the corruption as the Gem Beasts had sensed, the King faced Gaaron and rose victorious after delivering the last blow. After Gaaron's defeat, the King forbade him to get into possession of the Ruby Gem and banished him from Fala, leaving the remaining four Crystal Paladins to stand and protect Fala from upcoming enemies.

During his banishment, Gaaron swore to get his revenge as he served his time in a deserted terrestrial planet where it was nothing but pure emptiness around him. However, he soon discovers a great source of dark energy emerging from the deep terrains. It wasn't crystal energy, but it was powerful enough for Gaaron to become fascinated by its power and with just one touch, the energy consumed him and he was completely changed inside and out. Feeling the change within himself, Gaaron felt ready to pay a visit to his former home planet.

Years had passed for the people of Fala for they have welcomed a new team of Crystal Paladins after the first team disbanded after defending the planet since Gaaron's banishment and congratulated King Arick's only son, Prince Zargo in becoming the Ruby Paladin to lead the team in protecting the planet. However as the days went by, Gaaron makes a return to the planet and everyone was shocked on how he changed throughout the years and how he remained alive at the same time and without any warning, he unleashed a massive attack on the planet, killing most of the planet's population without showing any mercy.

But Gaaron took down every single of the warriors in one fatal blow, taking every last drop of life out of them and bringing cries of horror from the five Gem Beasts as they watch their partners meet their demise, leaving King Arick and Prince Zargo looking in complete shock and horror.

"It's such a shame that someone like you would have someone take something that's mine," Gaaron chided darkly, shooting a seething glare at the Falan Altean, who could see the corruption within his gaze.

"I have not, Gaaron. I have chosen you because you had the potential, the strength, the heart, and mind. You were given the pledge to stand by the Crystal Paladins and protect the innocent of Fala and the universe, and you've taken advantage of the bond of your team and the trust of the Gem Beasts," Arick thundered out, showing his complete detest. "You've shown me that you're not worthy of being a Crystal Paladin because of your selfish delusions."

"Lies!" Gaaron snarled back. "I had everything, a pedestal! I wanted to do something more with my power than just protect your precious little people. I desired it all: Domination. Control. Invincibility. An ambition that I've always pictured, and you took that from me, you and those _traitors_ took _all_ that away from me. And now I have returned to reclaim what is rightfully _mine_!"

With a vicious roar, Gaaron released another attack on the planet once more and Zargo jumped into the battle, realizing that he was the only person standing after seeing his team fall into their demise. It was a one-on-one duel, but Gaaron didn't care that he didn't have any weapons. His dark power was strong enough to outnumber Zargo and mortally wound him much to Arick's horror. As Gaaron's victory was reaching to its prime, Arick realized the only way to stop him is to summon the Gem Beasts, but Zargo refused, only to inform the King that it'll be easy for Gaaron possess.

Despite his father's protests, Zargo used every bit of his power he had left, putting his father under suspended animation. With hope running out, the young Falan prince used the last of his Altean magic and scattered the ten Crystal Gems, meaning his own, across the galaxy and beyond.

King Arick, who was now put in a deep slumber, was also sent out of Fala as the planet falls into Gaaron's hands and Zargo dies in the battlefield after his powers were withered away. The ten Gems and Gem Beasts soon separate, the main five: the Ruby Gem and its Beast reached to a planet in a different galaxy while the remaining four reached to the Milky Way galaxy where they crash landed on Earth.

It would take more than 50,000 years for these mystical relics to resurface for Gaaron who had also vanished after the attack, begins his search for the Gems and the Beasts… until now. This is the story of how the Gems were found by a group of young individuals find the Gems and are given the power to battle Gaaron as an elite team of legendary superheroes we all know and love.

With the weapons and the Beasts, these heroes will stop at nothing to keep the universe safe.

:::::** POWER RANGERS – PR – POWER RANGERS **:::::

-**Years Later**-

In the vastness of the galaxy, there was a large spaceship that climbed through the large starfield of space filled with its beautiful alien planets. The spaceship was none other than the Castle of Lions, which was the home base of the Paladins of the legendary defender, Voltron under the lead of Princess Allura of Altea and her royal adviser, Coran. They rested inside of the lounge room and the first person, Lance McClain lets out a whooping cheer as excitement was shown on his face.

"Man, that was one hell of a stay! Who woulda though Dradin would get so excited over us after showing up?"

"That may be true… but you really have a habit in getting all of those women to pay attention to you, Lance," Allura shot a glare at the Blue Paladin, who gave her a wide smile. "What do you expect, Allura? All of the ladies love a hero… although my heart is only made for one person. Right?" Lance winked at the female Altean who just rolled her eyes.

"Don't even try, Lance," she spoke curtly, turning away from the Blue Paladin, leaving his smile faltering.

"Once again, loverboy… you just got shot down," Hunk Garrett mused, giving the dejected Lance a pat on the back who just groaned.

"Oh, shut up, Hunk."

"Yeah sure, but didn't you see how amazing I was on those arcade games? I've gotten the highest scores when I was playing Galaga!" Pidge Gunderson, her real name being Katie Holt geeked out, her eyes glistening through her eyes. "I couldn't resist playing the classics!"

"Yeah.. you _sure_ had a lot of fun, Pidge," Lance said slyly.

"Says the one who got rejected… the umpteenth time," Pidge shot back with a smirk, sending another pang through Lance's chest.

"Okay, okay, guys. We _all _had fun at Dradin… even though the crowd was a bit out of control when we landed on the planet," Black Paladin, Takashi "Shiro" Shirogane exclaimed with a smile. "Has it always been like that for the previous Paladins?"

"Yes, it has, Shiro," Coran said with a smile, "Because of their bravery and determination in protecting the systems in the galaxy, they were welcomed with open arms, and before his corruption, Zarkon was quite of what you humans call, 'girl-magnet'."

"Heh, Zarkon must be very lucky then," Hunk commented. "Even though..."

"It has been a while since we defeated him and the Galra Empire as a whole. Our battle on Earth was great, but it was indeed bittersweet. We nearly lost, but it was the lions that kept all five of us together. It's really sad that we couldn't stay on Earth for a long time," Shiro added to Hunk's extended sentence. "The galaxy needed the Paladin's protection."

"Speaking of which, where's Keith?" Pidge inquired while fixing her glasses.

"Yeah, he wasn't with us when we landed," Hunk said in agreement. "You don't think that he's..."

"Come on, Hunk. You know Keith, he's probably at the training deck playing swordsman… like he usually does," Lance gibed.

"Now that I think about it, he has been acting a little strange," Allura said. "I don't know why, but he keeps going the training deck throughout our whole trip through the galaxy."

"Maybe it's because he wanted to keep himself occupied?" Hunk guessed out.

"That's not the best answer, big guy," Pidge interjected.

"Well, whatever the reason is… Keith is really missing out on the fun everyone is having here," Coran piped up as he smiled. "Now that we're going to be travelling through the galaxy, we're going to be getting some sleep. We've had a wonderful time at Dradin and we're going to have a more wonderful time once we get to our next destination."

"And where will you be taking us this time, Coran?" Shiro questioned.

"Why planet Aoloa of course!" Coran exclaimed in enthusiasm.

"Planet Aoloa? Is it gonna be like Dradin?" Hunk inquired.

"You can say that, but it's actually a tropical planet rather than a resort planet and a fan favorite of the original Paladins. It's known for its enormous islands, sandy beaches and its weather is nearly perfect! The native Aoloans are very welcoming and their cuisine is completely phenomenal."

"Did you say cuisine!?" Hunk's eye lit up almost immediately and his mouth watering. "What are we waiting for, let go there right now!"

"Hold on, we had just left Dradin and it's going to take a day to get there. We're going to be getting good rest if we want to make a good impression on the Aoloans for they are known for their positive attitude," Coran interjected.

"Coran's right, Paladins. We had a lot of fun in Dradin and we have hours ahead until we reach the planet. Think it will be the best time to get some shut-eye," Allura went after before letting out a yawn. "Including myself."

"You're right, Princess. We are very worn out from the craziness that happened and don't want to miss this opportunity," Shiro said and turned to the other Paladins. "You heard the princess, guys, time to hit the hay."

"Huh? Already?" Lance questioned in a pouting manner.

"Yes, Lance. We don't want the princess to scold us for staying up too late, do you?" Shiro said, raising a brow while smiling.

"Fine..."

As Hunk, Lance, and Pidge soon leave the lounge room, Shiro was stopped by Allura, who grabbed him by the wrist, making him whirl his head to see the Princess gazing at him with her blue eyes.

"You better check to see if Keith is okay. He's been in the training deck for a long time and we really want him to get some rest so he can join us this time," she whispered and the Black Paladin nodded, his smile remaining.

"Of course, Princess. You should get some sleep too."

Just as Allura leaves, Shiro lets out a soft sigh, running his fingers through his black hair, "He's not too far from here," he said to himself and walked out of the lounge room and walked the direction where the training deck was located.

**:::::::::::**

Loud clashing sounds were heard from the inside of the training deck as Red Paladin Keith was seen fighting head to head with one of the training robots. Swinging his Red Bayard at the mechanical opponent, the mullethead's yells echoed the deck as he charged towards the robot, lunged right at him with its staff, ready to inflict its first blow on the half-Galra. Keith furrowed his brows and makes dodge by rolling over the side and leaping forward, catching the robot off guard by slashing it from behind. The robot whipped around, its single eye glaring at the Paladin and makes another attack which was blocked and deflected.

As the 'fight' continued, Shiro enters the training deck to see Keith in his fighting stance, gripping onto his sword and panting heavily as sweat poured from his head. The sounds of his sword clinging with he robots rang and Keith lets out a battle cry as he managed to defeat the robot, deactivating it in the process. Feeling worn out and sleepy, Keith turned on his heel to leave the training deck only to be met by Shiro who was leaning against the wall.

"S-Shiro!"

"So, this is where you were, huh? We really wanted you to join us back in Dradin but you never showed up," Shiro said as he walked up to Keith. "Are you okay?"

"Sorry, I haven't gotten any sleep lately, Shiro, I keep having this weird dream."

Shiro raised a brow, "A dream? That's why you weren't there with us?" he inquired.

"Yeah, I didn't mean to leave you guys out like that, but it's like this dream was telling me something. Something that I have never heard of before," Keith replied back.

"Sounds pretty serious," Shiro said and the Red Paladin sighed once more.

"Sorry, you had to see me like this, Shiro. I can't get it out of my head… and it's affecting me a bit. I don't know what the hell is going on and I don't know why I'm having this dream."

"Hey, hey… no need to all worked up about it, okay?" Shiro consoled the mullethead. "Listen, why don't you head on to bed? It's really late and it's best that you try to get some energy for tomorrow. We're heading to Aoloa and we really want you to be there with us this time."

Feeling the tiredness overcoming him, Keith couldn't protest. It was already late and everyone else has gone to bed.

"Alright, Shiro… I really don't know how, but it's wearing me out."

Shiro smiled before planting a kiss on Keith's forehead, "It'll be alright, Keith. Just try to get some sleep, okay?"

"Yeah, sure," Keith mumbled as he walked out of the training deck, blushing slightly.

**:::::::::::**

_In the vast forest, the sounds of animals were heard in loud echoes, loud enough for Keith to hear, for he was inside the forest, his boots crunching through the dead leaves and bark along the way. His eyes scanned through the tall trees and large shrubs as a look of confusion was shown, mixed with fascination._

_"Whoa… what is this place?" he said to himself, but then suddenly, a loud roar echoed through the forests, picking up his ears and the Red Paladin turned around to see where the sound was coming from. He started to go one single path through the forest until he is met with a large Greek-like palace once he had exited the planted haven and he was nearly floored when he saw how big it was. As he walked inside, he was met with a bright red glow in which came from what it looked like a large red robotic lion that sat boldly while glowing brightly._

_The robot was a lot bigger than his Red Lion and it had a large golden mane that shone in its allure. Its body sparkled like crystal and on its forehead looked like a red gemstone in a shape of a reuleaux triangle. Its piercing yellow eyes looked downwards at Keith as a low growl was heard from him._

_The mullethead felt his throat go dry as he slowly started to walk up towards the robot lion, but as he started to take another step, he felt strong winds squalling across the palace. Keith started to shield his face to protect himself from the gales. As he looked up he sees a dark object and it was heading straight for him!_

_Keith screamed as the dark object started to get closer to him and soon, everything turned completely black._

Keith jolts upwards and he finds himself in his bedroom while the other Paladins were fast asleep. Panting heavily and sweat slowly rolling down from his face, the Paladin sighed heavily, his eyes narrowing, but not in an angry manner, it was something else that even he can't describe it.

"Not again…," he winced out.

:::::** POWER RANGERS – PR – POWER RANGERS **:::::

As the morning came, the Castle-ship makes its arrival in planet Aoloa by descending into its atmosphere and the Paladins were in complete amazement of how beautiful it looked. Inside the planet was nothing but large islands with many cities and resorts. By the time they landed, they arrived at a large island which had a beautiful resort in which most of the guests who were staying there noticed the Castle and their eyes lit with complete excitement. The Paladins step off the ship and they were met with the warmth of the planet's sun and the team, minus Shiro was completely dressed in complete summer wear.

"Welcome to Aoloa, Paladins!" Coran beamed. "Hope you all slept well because we're going to having a very fun vacation here!"

"Alright! Who's ready to hit the waves and get some babes?" Lance asked with a smile.

"Forget that! Where's the buffet?" Hunk chomped, his mouth slowly drooling as he felt his stomach growl in complete hunger.

"Hold on! I haven't given you the grand tour, just wait until I tell you one of the original Paladin's favorite spots!" Coran said.

"Hold on… where's Keith?" Pidge asked as she looked around to see that Keith wasn't present.

"Yeah, let's get this show on the road!" Lance said, keeping his excitement. "We can't leave without him!"

"Guys!" Keith's voice rang through the air and the others saw him approaching them and they were looking a bit peeved when they saw him in his same casual wear and not in his swimwear. "Keith, I thought I told you to be in your bathing suit," Allura exclaimed, putting her hands on her hips and the mullethead scratched his head.

"Sorry, guys. Didn't get the memo," Keith replied back.

"Aw come on! Don't tell me that you're going to bail out again!" Lance complained, folding his arms.

"Hey, I'm still here, okay? It's just that I need to get my mind off of some things. Look, I promise that I'll join you guys in trying to have fun at the beach."

"Are you sure, Keith? Is there something you want to talk to us about?" Allura queried the mullethead who shook his head.

"No, it's fine… you go on ahead. I'll catch up with you guys."

Without saying anything else, Coran led the Paladins the way across the beach where they began to enjoy their vacation while Keith remained standing as he sighed. But what he didn't realize is that Shiro was still present and he walked up to see how the Red Paladin was feeling.

"Keith… are you _really_ feeling okay?"

Looking at Shiro, Keith firmly shook his head, "No… I'm not. I had the same dream again last night," he said, his eyes looking down. "And it _was _telling me something. Something about a robotic lion."

"A robotic lion? Are you saying that there's another Lion?"

"It's not like the Lions we have. It was a lot bigger and it had some kind of gemstone on its forehead. When I got close to it… everything went black and that's when I woke up," Keith went on and Shiro just stood there looking a bit shocked. "I don't know why… but I have this feeling that I have to find this Lion or else something evil might hurt this planet."

"How can you be so sure about that? We've defeated Zarkon and the Galra Empire," Shiro interjected.

"Yeah, but there might be a different force of evil… an evil that is way powerful than the Galra. I need to find this Lion to see if my dream is telling me the truth or not," Keith said.

"Then, I'm coming with you."

"Wait, what?" Keith sputtered incredulously while Shiro was serious of what he had said.

"I said I'm coming with you. I don't know if I can let you do this on your own, Keith, because I'm worried that something might happen to you."

Keith wanted to shake his head, "But… Shiro… this has nothing to do with you… I was the one who had the dream," he said.

"But if anything bad happens. no one is going to be responsible but me. I'm not just your leader, but… I really do like you a lot, Keith and I want you to stay safe."

Keith felt his face warm up slightly in a complete fluster, but he knew inside that Shiro was right. The two had been on the team since day once and not once Shiro has let him get himself killed by their enemies, even though Shiro has gotten into trouble himself. As much as Keith can be very temperamental and slightly distant, he knew that Shiro would be right behind him if anything had happened to him. Not knowing what to say… he finally gives in.

"Alright… I'll let you come with me… but you don't know what you're getting yourself into."

"Neither do you, Keith. You need to know that you can't do it alone, we've found the Lions of Voltron together, and the whole team may be occupied but we can still find this Lion you are looking for. Remember, I like you too much to have you lose your life," Shiro said and Keith blushed.

"Guess there's no turning back," he said and Shiro's smile became brighter. "Let's go find that Lion."

As the two head inside the large jungle, the other Paladins were enjoying their vacation. That is until Lance spots them and his eyebrows narrowed slightly. "Just where are Keith and Shiro heading off to?" he said to himself and he soon starts to leave the site, following the two.

"Hey, Lance? Where are you going?" Pidge questioned, noticing the Blue Paladin leaving.

"Following Keith to see why the hell did he bail out on us!" Lance shouted out.

"Huh? W-wait! Lance!" Pidge exclaimed as she ran after Lance and soon, Hunk, Coran, and Allura took notice and they all looked in confusion, but decided to follow suit, putting their vacation in a halt.

:::::** POWER RANGERS – PR – POWER RANGERS **:::::

In outer space, a large starship with a bright red glow hovered through the stars along with smaller fighter ships surrounding it. Inside of the ship, a tall male who was a full-blooded Altean sat on the throne chair as a dark aura radiated from him. Aside from his dark skin and white hair, this Altean was donned in black and purple armor and sported black crystallized earrings and small reddish-purple markings underneath his eyes. He was Gaaron, one of the former Crystal Paladins who had remained living due to having dark powers during his banishment.

He opened his eyes, revealing his shining red eyes that emitted a slight glow as he felt a surge through his body. "I can feel it," he said in a low and ghastly tone. "The Ruby Gem is near as well as the Ruby Lion. We must be close to our location."

"My lord," a soldier spoke up catching Gaaron's attention. "We've located the Ruby Gem and the Ruby Lion from the strength of their energy. They're in the planet Aoloa."

Gaaron smiled darkly, "That is good news, indeed. That damned King Arick thinks he's smart enough to hide the Gems from me after all of these years of being in the shadows. Set course for the Argosa system."

"Yes sir," the soldier replied.

::::: **POWER RANGERS – PR – POWER RANGERS** :::::

Back in Aoloa, loud crunching was heard through the large jungles of the Aoloan island as Keith and Shiro were both seen walking through the dirt path. Being surrounded by the vast greenery and the alien wildlife wasn't a big wow to him for he had been in outer space for a very long time. The scenery was breath-taking and it almost gave Keith goosebumps every time he makes a step. But he shook the feeling right out of him when he remembered that he was in the jungle for a reason and Shiro was making sure that nothing bad happens to him.

After walking for hours, Keith stopped in his tracks and Shiro shifted his head to the mullethead, "Keith?" he spoke up, seeing him breathing heavily. "Why did you stop? Is everything okay?"

"We've walked here for hours and we haven't found it," Keith said. "I'm sure that this Lion was in this jungle."

"Wait are you saying that this lion is here? In Aoloa?"

The Red Paladin sighed, "I believe so… I mean the jungle I saw in my dream looked like the one we're in right now. I don't know why… but every time we look around, we find nothing."

"Maybe we're going in circles. I mean we had just gone through the same path for the last minutes," Shiro pointed out.

"We might have… dammit," Keith cursed at himself, feeling bad that he had to drag Shiro into this crossroad.

"Listen, we just need to keep looking. You say that it's here in this jungle, then we're going to keep looking," the Black Paladin said. "Because now_ I'm_ starting to have a feeling something might really happen to this planet. So, why don't we continue on with our search?"

Keith sighed, "You're right… let's go," he said.

But before they continue on, their ears caught the rustling sounds of the bushes, making them shift their eyes towards the other direction, making them highly alert. Keith quickly summoned his Bayard and Shiro readied his arm as it glowed in its purple color, thinking that it might be some enemy that had followed them. As the rustling got louder and louder until they hear a yelping sound and the said 'enemy' that approached them was none other than Hunk, who had popped out of the bushes and landed on the ground, leaving Keith and Shiro reacting in shock.

"What the… Hunk!?"

The large Paladin looked up and Keith and Shiro and gave them a nervous smile, "What's up guys?" he asked uneasily.

Soon, Lance, then Pidge, Allura, and Coran come out as well. "Keith! There you are!" the Blue Paladin exclaimed. "What the big idea, man!?"

"W-wha… guys, what are you all doing here? I thought you guys were enjoying your vacation," Keith exclaimed to the others.

"Hey, we're the ones who should be asking questions here! First of all, why the hell were you going inside the jungles for?" Lance pointed his finger at Keith.

"And why is Shiro tagging along with you?" Hunk asked next.

"What's the main reason why you decided to bail out on us again?" Pidge questioned third.

Shiro looked at Keith who remained silent, "Don't think you should tell them what's going on?" he asked and Keith shook his head. "I can't… if I told them, they wouldn't even believe me," he answered in protest. "You're the only one who understands me."

"We wouldn't believe you in what, Keith?" Coran questioned.

"It's nothing important..."

Coran was going to say something else, but Allura stepped up before him, "Keith, you don't have to be afraid of telling us what's going on in your mind. We're not here to judge you," she said. Keith stared at them and just sighed.

"Alright, I'll tell you. You see – I had this weird dream back when we were travelling… and I found myself finding a large red robotic lion here on this planet. It was in the jungle like we're in right now… and something or someone is after it."

"What? Another Lion?" Coran spattered out.

"That's ridiculous, Keith. There are only five lions of Voltron," Lance folded his arms, bluntly snarking at what Keith had said.

"No, you don't understand. The Lion I saw wasn't like the ones we have. It was bigger and it almost looks crystallized. But by the time I got closer to it… everything went black," Keith finished.

"Wait… are you telling us that there might be something out there? Something that might be more powerful than Voltron itself?" Hunk brought up.

"It might be… since then… I keep having this dream, telling me that I should find it before something bad happens," Keith finished up. "That's why I didn't want to tell you because I didn't want to get you guys involved."

"Wow… that sounds pretty crazy… especially it's telling you to find something you haven't even heard of," Pidge said, fixing her glasses. "How long have you been out here."

"Long enough before you guys showed up," Keith said. "So far, I haven't found anything."

"_We_ haven't found anything," Shiro corrected. "Not since we have entered the jungle. To be honest… I started to feel a bit eerie from hearing what happened in Keith's dream. I mean being told to find a Lion that has you never even heard up… that's something you never hear about before."

"Oh, come on! Like we'll ever find some Lion that might be stronger than our main five," Lance sassed as he folded his arms, "Do we really think that something like that even exists?"

"I know it's here somewhere. I was on the same island in my dream like the one we're in now," Keith retaliated. "Meaning that this Lion is here on this planet!"

"Yeah, sure… and the next thing we might hear is that Hunk has wandered off somewhere."

"Um, guys? Has anyone seen Hunk anywhere?" Pidge spoke up right after Lance just finished his remark towards Keith and the whole Voltron team looked around to realize that Hunk had suddenly disappeared!

"What? He was just here with us not too long ago," Shiro said.

"We better find him… fast. Who knows what kind of trouble he might get himself to," Allura said and the whole team nodded while Keith cursed at himself.

Running around the Aoloan jungle, the Paladins called out for Hunk, tying to know where he had gone until they finally heard his voice from a not to far distance, "I'm right over here, guys! And you are not going to believe what I'm seeing right now!" They manage to follow the direction on where his voice came from and much to their relief, he was standing right before them.

"Hunk, you really scared us, big guy! Don't just run off like that!" Pidge exclaimed in relief.

"Sorry, guys… I-I have a habit in wandering off and well, you guys were deep into the conversation so I decided to back out and take a nice walk at the jungle here and well… I stumbled into this..."

Hunk showed the team and their eyes widened in complete shock. Standing right before them was a large stone palace that stood boldly surrounded by white pillars on the outside and a lion's head placed on the top center of its gable.

"Whoa.. what is that?" Lance asked.

"The same palace in my dream," Keith answered looking ahead in amazement.

"Hunk, where did you stumble upon this place?" Pidge questioned.

"Not too long ago. It is _huge_!" Hunk replied back.

"Well, we can't stay out here too long. We need to go inside," Shiro said and the group nodded. They all enter the inside the palace where the interior was bigger and resembled an actual Greek palace. Keith himself was fascinated by how everything was like in his dream. Shiro later noticed something in the center of the palace and his eyes widened.

"Keith, you might want to take a look at this!"

Keith and the others soon run up to him and he stopped what he had seen. It was the red robotic lion that he had saw in his dream and it stood still in its place, its head holding up high as if it was confident. Like how he saw in his dream and he described it to the others, the lion was a lot bigger than his Voltron Lion. It had a golden mane that shone in the sunset's light, it's red body sparkling like crystal and on its forehead was a red gemstone in the form of a trillion cut. As it stood, a red force field was surrounding it.

"Is that..." Allura exclaimed.

"This is the one," Keith marveled as he looked. "This is the lion in my dream."

"But how… how is that even possible?" Lance asked in shock… shocked enough to know that Keith was right.

"I don't know, but this is incredible! I've never seen anything this amazing since King Alfor's wedding!" Coran burst, a smile appearing on his face.

"And there's a force field around it," Shiro as he looked around the red robotic lion and touched the shield. "And it's Altean magic. Strong Altean magic."

"Altean magic? You mean an Altean brought this here?" Allura sputtered out. "But Altea was destroyed years ago!"

"Never mind that! How are we going to get this thing out?" Pidge queried, as she touched the force field along with the others.

"Maybe just give it a knock? Happened to me..." Lance commented.

As the others continued on with their searching on the force field, Keith noticed something sparking right in front of him. There was a small marble podium and on its rest looked like a red gemstone which started to emit a red glow and like the jewel on the lion's forehead, it was in the form of a trillion cut. "I don't remember seeing this in my dream," he said to himself, but that didn't stop him from figuring out what the jewel is. As he was about to reach his hand towards the jewel, Shiro approaches him, "Keith, what are you doing?" he exclaimed, making the mullethead look up.

"You should be finding a way to get through the force field to free the Lion here."

"I think I have a feeling that this gem might have something to do with it," Keith explained, making the Black Paladin raise a brow and the others look at him.

"What? You're far more concerned about a gemstone than the Lion?" Lance blurted out.

"I've never seen anything like this before, but when I looked at it and then the jewel on Lion's forehead, I could see that they have the same shape. Maybe this gemstone might have a connection with the Lion," Keith answered.

"How can you be so sure?" Allura quizzed.

"Only one way to find out..." Keith turned back to the glowing red gemstone and within seconds, he takes it off of the rest, making the glow brighter than ever. But then, the jewel stops glowing for a second before the lion's yellow eyes lit up and the whole force field started glowing in its bright red color before disappearing all around and a magical circle beneath it started glowing in a bright red color in which released a large force of energy, causing everyone to shriek in complete shock.

As Keith held onto the red gemstone, he felt a strong pulse rip through his body right before he felt a vision coming straight at him. In his vision, he sees the red gemstone, but also four more gemstones in different colors, and each of them have their own distinctive shape: a hexagon, square diamond, a five-pointed star, and a heart. The next thing he sees is four more robotic animals raging along with the Lion. Each of them took the form of a pegasus, a dragon, an eagle, and a tiger. Together the five robots shouted out their cries effortlessly before forming a massive robot, standing boldly with a crystallized sword before slashing downwards before the vision ending, leaving everyone frozen in their place.

"What in the world was that?"

"There's a robot out there!" Hunk shouted out. "There's another huge awesome robot, _way _awesome that it puts Voltron to shame!"

"And there are different animals that are a part of it! I wonder where the rest of them are?" Pidge added.

"I don't know… but this is unbelievable," Shiro breathed out as the robotic lion shifted its eyes towards Keith who just looked in straight eye contact, and almost within seconds, he started to feel a link coming in between the two. "You… you were expecting me to find you… weren't you?" Keith asked and the lion lowered its head to the mullethead, growling lowly in response while the red gemstone in Keith's hand kept its glow lit.

"This is incredible!" Coran exclaimed.

But then suddenly, the robotic lion's yellow eyes flashed instantly and rose his head up in the air, letting out a loud roar, causing the five Paladins to cover their ears.

"Okay! Was that supposed to happen!?" Hunk exclaimed.

"How should I know! All we did was free it!" Pidge shouted.

The lion kept on roaring and the next thing that happened was that Keith felt the warmth of his gemstone grow as its emitting glow started to glow brighter. He quickly dashed out of the palace, and the others soon following him, calling him out to wait. Once they reached outside, their eyes widened in complete shock when they looked upwards. Dark gray spaceships with glowing red vents began to reach into the atmosphere, where the native Aoloans started to notice.

"What.. what the hell is that!?" Lance exclaimed.

"That's impossible… I thought we defeated the Galra..." Allura stammered out.

Keith remained silent as the fighter ships hovered over the islands while the large spaceship that looked like one of the Galra battleships slowly make its appearance into the planet.

'_This is what my dream has been telling me about..._'

::::: **POWER RANGERS – PR – POWER RANGERS** :::::

**-On Earth-**

[[_New York City, New York_]]

It was a busy night in the famous metropolitan area of New York City… its streets were packed and most of its tourists passing by as they were either heading out to see one of its popular Broadway shows such as Hamilton or The Lion King. But the main focus was at the famous wall-crawling superhero, Spider-Man along with the agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. for they have collected a living organism called a Symbiote that has been wreaking havoc in part of the big apple and Spider-Man – as usual comes in to take care of the problem. In the background, a tall male with blonde hair with lightning bolts on the sides of his head, and green eyes, dressed in a poorly Spider-Man costume was held back by the S.H.I.E.L.D. security as everything gets taken care of.

This young man was Flash Thompson, football star of Midtown High School and the bully of Peter Parker aka Spider-Man – in which he doesn't know that Spider-Man is Peter underneath the mask. As Spidey and S.H.I.E.L.D. depart from the scene. Flash watched from afar, a look of disappointment shown from his face.

"So much for being a superhero," he said solemnly as he lets go of his Spider-Man mask, letting it flow through the soft night winds. He leaves the building and walks along the sidewalk, passing many people who were enjoying the night. Kicking his feet upwards, his dejection was indeed present – all he wanted to do is be like his idol, Spidey… but he got shot down by him… hard.

"He didn't have to be that harsh… all I ever wanted was to help him," he spoke to himself.

Flash knew that he was getting himself into danger but in his mind… he could care less. He just wanted to be a hero like any other fan who looks up to any crime-fighter who protects the city from bad guys. It can be selfish sometimes, but he didn't want to keep running for his life forever.

Once Flash returns home, he stepped into a nice and cozy apartment, since his parents haven't been around in his life and had to live at some abandoned gas station during his last three years in high school, he was taken under the wing by one of his family members who found out about his situation and decided to do something about it. Walking up to his room, he threw his Spider-Man costume off, threw on some pajamas and sat on his bed.

It didn't take long for him to see an envelope that was addressed to him, and it was from California.

Grabbing the envelope and a large golden "CONGRATULATIONS!' was printed in gold, he read the letter and found himself in complete shock of what he was reading. According to the letter, Flash had been offered a full scholarship to Angel Grove University, courtesy of Midtown High School.

The jock shook his head, thinking that it was a joke. Here he was moping about being rejected by his favorite superhero and now he's been offered a scholarship for college. "You gotta be kidding me…" For someone who had barely passed his classes in school, this brought slight happiness within the jock.

"This… this is awesome!"

Though the rejection from Spider-Man was present, Flash couldn't help feel excited that he's going to college. He was lucky enough that something positive came knocking at his door and maybe… he might be able to see Spider-Man and tell him about the good news.

[[_Amity Park, Minnesota_]]

"I'M GOIN' GHOST!" a male voice exclaimed and within a flash of light, a young man with white hair dressed in a black and white jumpsuit exit the window of a two-story home. That was none other than Danny Phantom, his real name is Daniel "Danny" Fenton and it is shown that he is a half-ghost superhero, thanks to an accident from the Ghost Portal made by his parents, Jack and Maddie Fenton.

However, he isn't the main person in the focus. The focus is on a female with ginger-colored hair and teal blue eyes who watched the halfa glide through the night sky, to find any evil ghosts who have been terrorizing Amity Park. This girl was Jasmine "Jazz" Fenton, the older sister of Danny Phantom and as she watched her brother disappear into the night. Letting out a sigh, she turned around where she was sitting in her bedroom, where she spotted an open envelope which it was delivered from California, which had a crest which said 'Angel Grove University' and a letter was placed on the bed which said 'CONGRATULATIONS!' in bold golden letters like the one Flash had but unlike Flash's… Jazz's letter was an acceptance letter instead of a scholarship, meaning she applied and she was chosen.

Due to her being a senior in Casper High School, she was getting ready for college… beginning her life as a young adult but at the same time… she started to feel like she's been left out since her brother is now a very popular and respected superhero, thanks to his reveal to the public. She couldn't help but feel envious that her brother would get so much attention, even though she has helped him out at most times. It just didn't feel the same…

...but her thoughts were cut short when she hears a knock on the door, "Jazz. Are you in here, sweetie?" a female voice rang through the doorway.

"Yeah, mom. I'm here," Jazz said.

Soon, a woman with short red hair and the same eye color as Jazz's dressed blue jumpsuit enters the room, red lipstick painted across her smile. This woman was Madeline Fenton, better known as Maddie who is Jazz and Danny's mother and wife of a paranormal junkie, John "Jack" Fenton. "There's my future graduate! How are you feeling?" she asked the 18-year-old.

"Nothing too different, except that I'm going to be graduating high school soon," Jazz replied back. "Although..."

"Although, what?" Maddie asked as she sat next to Jazz, her smile soon fading when she saw the slightly solemn expression on her face. "What seems to be troubling you?"

Jazz sighed, "It's just that...it hasn't been much the same since Danny became popular after revealing his secret. Kinda feeling like I'm being left out," she spoke and Maddie just looked at her before smiling softly.

"Oh, Jazz… you don't need to feel that way. Danny may have ghost powers, but you… you have worked so hard in school to achieve and here you are. Your father and I could never be any more proud of you."

Jazz looked at her mother, "Yeah, I know… but still..."

"Hey, maybe you might get a chance to be like your brother… if there's some bad guy trying to take over the world," Maddie chirped and Jazz just gave her the look.

"Mom, now you're being a little over the top here."

"Really? I thought I'd say that to cheer up my own daughter… who is about to branch on her own," the older redhead brought back and Jazz couldn't help but smile at her mother's attempt.

"I know… I'm just a little envious of Danny."

"It's okay dear… but he is proud of you, we _all_ are. Now… if you don't come down right now, your father is ordering take out," Maddie finished as she rose from the bed and walked out of Jazz's door.

"What kind of take out?"Jazz asked.

"Your favorite – Chinese."

Jazz smiled more, "Tell dad that I'm going to be down in a minute," she said.

[[_Route 66_]]

The roaring sounds of a motorcycle engine ripped through the quiet night air as actual motorcycle cruised through the quiet roads of the famous Route 66 highway. Riding the motorcycle was a young man of African descent with dreadlocks and a dark blue beanie, the night wind blowing past his face and hair while wearing a pair of motorcycle goggles to protect his vision as he revved the roaring motor of his bike.

This young man was none other than Dax, member of Team Core-Tech led by Chase Suno who use colossal monsters imbued in small capsules called Monsuno. Ever since Droog's defeat, Team Core-Tech have been living peaceful lives and Dax made his decision in leaving the team to start on his own life. He gave his friends each of his Monsuno but managed to keep his own – Airswitch as a momentum, reminding him of the times he had spent with his friends and fought their enemies. As much as he enjoys reminiscing, Dax remained in going in is own path… hopefully to find a new adventure ahead of him.

As he continued on strolling through the peaceful night, he began to notice a large red pick-up truck stuck in the middle of the road, just a few inches away from a nearby gas station and outside of the vehicle were two men – one who was overweight and bald while the other was lean, yet muscular with hair stylized in a low ponytail. Dax made a full stop and hopped off his bike to see what was going on.

"Oi! Do you guys need some help here?" he asked in a slight Australian accent.

The two men look up to see Dax approaching them, and a sense of relief, "Yeah, we could use your help here,' the big guy spoke up, a smile etched on his face. "Yeah, man… our ride ran out of gas and we're just inches away from the gas station over there!" the skinnier male spoke after.

Dax looked up ahead at the gas station and then back at the truck. "It's no problem… I can help you get your truck to the station. You two looked like you've been out here for so long,' he chuckled.

"We have! Since our little breakdown, no one has come to help us!" the lean male exclaimed. "It's great for someone to finally sort this little problem.

Turning his smile into a slight smirk, Dax began helping the two push the truck into the gas station, the stocky male handling the steering wheel. Once they finally reached to their destination, the two males sighed in complete relief and satisfaction, after their successful teamwork, "Thanks, buddy. You really saved our asses out there!"

"Yeah… we really want to repay you for our help!"

Dax looked at the two and shook his head, "It's nothing really. I didn't want to leave you two out in the cold like that," he said.

"No, we insist… by the way, where are you heading off to?" the lean guy asked.

"Thought I head on to California… just to get to start things on my own," Dax answered back and the duo looked at each other and smiles appeared on their faces. "California!? We're just heading over there ourselves!" the big guy exclaimed after. "Why don't we give you a lift, as a token of appreciation?"

"I don't know… I mean I have my motorcycle… and..."

"But what will happen if you run out of gas? You'd be stranded out here in the middle of nowhere, probably in the night," the stocky male pointed out and Dax remained silent for a moment.

"Yeah, man. And this road is pretty long… so it's going to take you a while to get there," the skinny male chimed in.

Dax remained silent for a while and he started to think of what the duo has said to him, before coming in realization that they were right. Route 66 may be a famous highway, but it sure was damn long and he had no choice but to give in.

"Guess there's no argument here. Sure, I don't mind a lift. I'll go get my motorcycle," he smiled and the two whooped in victory before Dax turned his head around as he walked towards his motorcycle.

"But the way, the name's Dax. What's yours?"

The duo smiled more, "I'm Bulk and this is my sometimes air-headed best friend, Skull," the stocky male introduced before the lean latter gave him a stink-eye glare and Dax chuckled.

"It's nice to meet you guys."

[[Bellwood,_ Delaware_]]

In a modest two-story house in the suburban neighborhood of Bellwood, a young girl of Japanese descent was walking through the hallways with a large basket of clean laundry and walking upstairs to her bedroom and placing it on the floor. This girl was Julie Yamamoto, the former girlfriend of hometown hero, Ben Tennyson aka Ben 10. She looked around her bedroom and she could see two picture frames, one with her and Ben when they were together and the other one with her and her current boyfriend Hérvé, who is currently away in France to visit his family, for his is from there. Taking a small tired sigh, she plops onto her bed after having a long day always wondering how her ex was doing.

Since she met Ben, she's always been aware of him being an alien superhero, transforming into different alien species and fighting evil aliens and villains who threaten to bring chaos to Earth and since then, she has been an ally to him and they have dated until a misunderstanding which led to their break-up. To be honest with herself, Hérvé is a wonderful guy and is a skilled photographer, but she missed Ben dearly.

She really missed the good times she had with him and now that he is still continuing on fighting aliens and probably has found himself someone new. But then again… it was his life and his alone and he could do whatever he wanted to do.

As Julie remained laying on her bed, the laundry untouched, she hears a firm knock on the door and she quickly bolted up.

"Y-yeah?"

"Julie, dear… it's just me your father," a male exclaimed.

"Oh, come in, Dad," Julie said and the door opens, revealing to be an older male of Japanese descent who entered her bedroom.

"Look, I'm going to put away my laundry, okay? I was just-"

"Oh.., no, I wasn't coming to you about that. In fact – _this_ came into the mail a few hours ago," Mr. Yamamoto exclaimed, showing Julie an envelope which was sent from Angel Grove University… the same college Flash and Jazz got their letters from. Her eyes widened when she saw the letter and she quickly retrieved it from her father and suddenly she felt her heart ponder within seconds. "I wasn't expecting them to respond to me so soon," she said looking at the envelope.

"Well, they did didn't they? You are going to be graduating high school soon… so," Mr. Yamamoto replied, shrugging while smiling softly. Julie looked back at the envelope and soon tore the top open carefully, pulling out the letter, expecting it to be a rejection from the college, but when she opened the letter, the first thing she saw was the large 'CONGRATULATIONS!' colored in gold and that's when she knew that she had been accepted into the college.

"So? What does it say?" Mr. Yamamoto asked.

"I've been accepted," she muttered, which her voice grew louder. "I've been accepted!"

Mr. Yamamoto didn't say anything else but smiled as he turned on his heel and walked out of his daughter's bedroom, giving her space to scream and shout for her acceptance to the college.

"I can't believe this! I'm actually going to one of the best colleges in the country!" Julie said to herself as her lamenting about missing Ben become overshadowed by the excitement from the paper of the college she had just applied for and is now being able to attend for the next four years.

"I gotta call Hérvé about this! This is way too cool!" Grabbing her cellphone from the small nightstand, Julie puts the number on speed-dial to call her boyfriend all the way from France to give him the good news.

The four teenagers seem to be enjoying their lives as new beginnings were around the corner… but everything around them will soon change and their lives will never be the same.

[[**TO BE CONTINUED – END OF CHAPTER ONE**]]

**A/N: **Okay, that's the first episode of the newly reformed of Power Rangers Crystal Beasts. I know, I know this is the third time I've done this, but since my second remake… I haven't thought of making the second chapter of the series and I soon realized that the first version I did so much better… it's just that I didn't give it a chance. So, I've decided to make it the third time and bring back the first version of Crystal Beasts, bringing back Gaaron and King Arick, but with a new backstory and the origin of the Crystal Gems and Gem Beasts in which they are from planet Fala in which I created for the story.

Just to let you guys know, Fala is named after Fala, the Japanese counterpart of Allura of the original Voltron series aka Beast King GoLion… since in Legendary Defender, planet Daibazaal was named after Zarkon's original Japanese counterpart and I just thought, that would be a wonderful idea.

And one more thing, I thought at the beginning of the series that we would have some Sheith moments in the series since the end of Legendary Defender… most fans were disappointed in how it ended, so I thought I'd make it an AU since it is going to be a crossover series and there will be more of the pairing as well as new pairings. I just haven't decided on them yet.

And one more thing, I've decided to bring back the proper introductions of the four future Rangers because it was better that way and just to show them what they're doing before they meet each other after being accepted into college, except for Dax – he never went to school.

Alright, that's all I have for today. Follow, Fav, Review, and/or just PM me about the story.

Talk to y'all later. Ja ne!


	2. Light of the Gems - The Rangers are Born

**A/N:** Hey there guys, KuroganeBlade here and I am back with a new chapter of Power Rangers Crystal Beasts, where we get to see the whole team form and fight Lord Gaaron! Now in this one, this will be like the original but this time we will bring a veteran Ranger instead of a command center. You know… just because I think having a former Ranger mentor a new team would be a better concept.

Anyways, let's get on with this chapter!

**Disclaimers**

**POWER RANGERS © Haim Saban, Hasbro & Nickelodeon**

**POWER RANGERS CRYSTAL BEASTS © KuroganeBlade/SkyeLinkHyrule. **

**VARIOUS TV SHOWS © Nickelodeon, Marvel, DreamWorks Animation, etc**

**Warnings:** This is a Power Rangers/Cartoon X-Overs crossover series and this fanfiction is rated PG-14+ meaning that this is an AU and there will be swearing and fantasy violence. There will be some pairings as well in the story, but there won't be any NSFW scenes since this is a PR crossover fanfiction and I tend to keep it more of a PG-14/Rated Teen just to be safe,

**POWER RANGERS CRYSTAL BEASTS**  
Written by KuroganeBlade

**Chapter One:** Light of the Gems, Part II – The Rangers are Born

The red and gold robotic lion flew across the vast galaxy in full speed while small fighter ships dashing through the stars with an enormous dark gray battleship with purple lighting right on its tail as it tries to make its escape. Shooting their lasers from behind which one of them makes a direct hit on the robotic lion, sending sparks all over the robot as Gaaron's battleship was right on his tail. Inside the main battleship, Lord Gaaron sat on the throne chair, looking at the view of the robotic lion.

"Lord Gaaron, we're losing sight of the Ruby Lion," one of the soldiers exclaimed.

"Lock onto the Lion," Gaaron exclaimed. "We cannot let it escape."

One of the soldiers made a complete lock onto the robotic lion aiming for its back once more, "Fire!" Gaaron demanded and the ship opened fire, which hit the Lion once more. A pained roar was heard from the Gem Beast and sparks burst all over the place, but the Gem Beast refused to give up. The lion roared once more and all of the sudden a large mystical portal appeared from out of nowhere right in front of it and its eyes lit up. It made a forward dash towards the portal that remained open and the Gaaron's ship followed in pursuit, still opening fire at the robotic animal as it was getting closer to the portal and within seconds, he successfully enters the portal before disappeared into thin air, making it too late for Gaaron's ship to even reach.

"The Ruby Lion has escaped, my lord," the soldier exclaimed.

"What about the energy of the rest of the Crystal Gems?" Lord Gaaron questioned.

"We've been picking up the strength of their waves. We've been able to track down their location of where they are hidden. They're located in the third planet of the main Solar System."

A dark smile etched on his face, "Excellent.. we may not be able to get the Ruby Lion at this moment, but we have gotten the location of the other Gem Beasts," he said in his ghastly tone. "Contact one of the commanders."

In one of the other battleships, a large male figure revealing to be another Altean, around the same height as Gaaron. He had tattoos all over his body with a chest harness, followed by a pair of military-style pants and silver knee-high boots. The Altean swung what it looked like to be an electrified chain whip at an army of robotic fighting drone that came at him with their electrified staffs and met their demise after one touch from the surging blade of the chain. As he took down one more drone, he receives a transmission and he scanned his yellow eyes at the screen which showed Gaaron and the Altean bowed respectfully.

"Lord Gaaron."

"_Commander Trigor. Someone has awakened the Ruby Lion and has made its escape; however, we've detected the of the rest of the Crystal Gems. They are located on the third planet of the main Solar System. Your mission is to retrieve them and bring them to me_." Gaaron commanded through the transmission.

"Yes, my lord. No foe has ever stood in my way. My loyalty to you has remained strong since the beginning and I will stand by it," the Altean named Trigor replied firmly and clearly.

"_Excellent, do not fail me_," Gaaron demanded and ends the transmissions.

Trigor nodded and turned to the soldiers who were on the ship with him, "Set a course for Earth," he commanded.

"Yes, sir."

:::: **POWER RANGERS – PR – POWER RANGERS** ::::

" Angel Grove…Radio "

"_It's a stupendous Friday in Angel Grove and a big hello and shout out to Bulk and Skull for relaunching the Angel Grove Youth Center and Juice Bar last week. Thanks for bringing back our childhood memories, guys!_"

The message from the radio made it clear that it was indeed a stupendous Friday that enlightened the famous metropolitan city of Angel Grove, California. The morning sun was already reaching to its peak and everyone was up to start their day, but it was also the day where all of the colleges were opening up for new students, where they get to move into their dorms and enroll for college classes. But that didn't mean that the newcomers can't have time for themselves.

In a large recreational center, students who were attending college, mostly freshman were accompanied by different activities like martial arts, gymnastics, and even video games where they can just try out. While some of them decide to sit down for a while and get themselves ready.

There we see a familiar cyan-eyed female ginger sitting on one of the tables looking at the class schedule that she has picked for her first year and a smile never left her face.

Jazz Fenton felt her excitement becoming slightly overwhelming, knowing that she was going to spend the next years, developing herself and hopefully meeting new friends. And what was going around her, it was going to take a while for her to even start interacting with one another.

But then suddenly, she was met with a nice glass of orange juice and a male voice with an Australian twang, filled her ears.

"Here ya go, miss."

Looking up, Jazz saw a black-skinned male with dreadlocks and a dark blue beanie looking straight at her with a smile on his face. "Oh, um… I didn't order any orange juice," she spoke to him.

Dax, who gave Jazz the orange juice shrugged, "I thought I'd serve you some just because. Can't start your day without a nice of OJ, you know?" he replied back and Jazz just smiled.

"Well, thanks," she said and Dax walked away from the ginger, passing by a tall blonde male with lightning bolts on the sides of his head who looked at him and just gave out a stink-eye, "Wow, you could've said excuse me, buddy," he said and Dax made a stop in his tracks where he turned around.

"Sorry, mate."

Flash Thompson looked at the dreaded male and his scowl never left, "Sorry? Is that all you can say after you bumped into me like you didn't care?" he questioned and Jazz was left taken aback on Flash's demeanor to Dax who just looked at him.

"Lemme guess, you're also a first-year in college?" he questioned plainly.

"Yeah? What of it?" Flash shot back.

"I always thought that first-years would be excited… not their heads stuck in their asses," Dax said with a smirk and Flash found himself growling before calming himself down.

"Are you in college, too?"

Dax shook his head, "No… but if I were you, I wouldn't make a scene in front of everyone."

"Hey, you were the one who bumped into me," Flash defended hotly and Dax held his hands up in a calm and defensive manner.

"I said I was sorry, okay? Don't be so big-headed, mate."

"Big-headed? Seriously, dude. Are you really trying to grind my gears on my first day of college?" Flash challenged the dreaded male. Jazz lets out a panicked stammer after seeing Flash glaring at Dax, "Hey, guys… please… don't fight," she said.

"Take it easy… people are staring," Dax said with a smile.

"Don't try to push my buttons," Flash warned and Jazz remained in her panicked manner until they hear footsteps coming up to their direction and soon the two boys were pushed farther apart. Between the two was a Japanese female dressed in a pink sweat jacket and a white skirt looking at the two.

"Now, now, boys. No need to start a fight."

Julie Yamamoto looked at Flash and Dax, who gave her glances, surprised on how they were broken apart by her when they were just trying to put each other in their places.

"Um… sorry, but how long have you been..."

"Long enough before you two start giving each other black eyes," Julie said with a smile, looking calm. "Don't you think that butting heads with each other might interfere with our first day being on our own?"

"Hey, he was the one who bumped into me," Flash exclaimed to Julie and Dax rolled his eyes.

"Come on, I said I'm sorry. Seriously, are you really that deaf?"

"Deaf?" Flash went closer to Dax and that was enough for Jazz to quickly run up to the two boys.

"Guys, guys, guys! Please… we're just having a very nice day and the last thing. L-Look, why don't the four of us check out the city? I mean since we're all new here, maybe it's a good time that we try to get out and enjoy the morning fresh air?" she offered and the three looked at her for a moment.

"You know… that's not a bad idea. Unless people start paying for Pay-Per-View to see these two duke it out," Julie joked and Flash just glared at her.

"Hey, you know… the ginger's right. We should check out the city… it's already my break, so why not?" Dax said with a smile.

Jazz nodded, "That's the spirit!" she said and turned to Flash. "Come on… a little mingling wouldn't hurt, would it?"

Flash looked at Jazz and then groaned, "No.. it wouldn't…," he said in a mutter and Jazz smiled.

"Well, it's settled… I'm looking forward to meeting you guys," Dax smiled back.

:::: **POWER RANGERS – PR – POWER RANGERS** ::::

Outside of the Solar System, a large portal appeared feet away from the planet and a red stream of light shot out and zipped downwards into the Solar System, passing the dwarf planet, Pluto. Soon after, Trigor's battleship appears, jumping out of warp speed and being met by Kerberos, one of Pluto's moons. "We're here, Commander. The main Solar System we should arrive on Earth within minutes," the ship's soldiers exclaimed and Trigor darkly smiled.

"Excellent. Gather up the Sentries immediately, we must retrieve the Gems in order to find the Gem Beasts," he commanded until he hears a large beeping sound. "Sir! It appears that the Ruby Gem is making its arrival on Earth," another soldier exclaimed.

"What? When was this?" Trigor questioned.

"Not too long ago, our ship has detected its energy readings on the planet. We should inform Lord Gaaron about our findings," the soldier said and Trigor shook his head firmly, "No, we must proceed with our mission before we can inform Lord Gaaron about the Ruby Lion. Round up the Sentries for our arrival on the planet, immediately!"

"Yes, sir!" the soldiers replied.

:::: **POWER RANGERS – PR – POWER RANGERS** ::::

Back in Angel Grove, the four teenagers walked together as the morning slowly started to shift into the afternoon, interacting with one another after the soon-to-be scuffle back at the Youth Center. "Spider-Man?" Jazz asked slightly surprised and a nod came from Flash, who just smiled at the three.

"I don't mean to brag, but I know him very well. He and I hung out together one time and he even let me help him fight some baddies," the jock boasted. "They were weak compared to me."

"So, you met a hero who has spider powers… big deal," Dax said with a side smile and a Flash just glared at him.

'Oh yeah? And what's better than fighting with Spidey?"

"I don't know… maybe using ginormous animals to fight evil organizations who want nothing but destruction to the world?" Dax replied to the blonde-haired male. "That's something you don't see every day, right?"

Flash growled at Dax and Julie just shook her head.

"Seriously, this is supposed to be a good day," Julie reminded the two boys, who glanced at her then looked away from each other. "Although… a spider superhero and large monster-like creatures nothing compared to having an ex-boyfriend who can transform into 10 different aliens."

"Aliens!? Are you kidding me?" Flash blurted out in disbelief.

"I've been there when I first met him. I didn't know that he would have something that," Julie said, thinking about the times with Ben and the others. "To see him transform into different aliens was something you don't see every day."

"So, what caused the two of you to break up?" Dax questioned.

"It's a long story… and it's kinda not the same without him around," Julie said.

"Come on… aliens?" Flash shook his head and Jazz scoffed playfully.

"That's nothing, try living a life where your younger brother becomes a half-ghost superhero and fight evil ghosts who are terrorizing your hometown," the redhead commented and some of them were left shocked, mostly Dax who was completely astonished. "Ghosts!? Are you sure you're not making this up?" Jazz shook her head.

"I was there… saw everything within my eyes."

"Okay, that's something you don't see every day," Julie complimented.

"I agree… kind of spooky though," Dax commented.

"Aliens, Monsters, Ghosts… Spidey can defeat those things in a snap," Flash returned to the conversation, folding his arms when he made his comment, earning glances from the others.

"You really think that wannabe spider would take on my Monsuno?" Dax smirked.

"He's not a wannabe, he's one of the greatest heroes I know. So you better take that back!" Flash barked back at Dax, getting closer to his face as the black teen smiled at him and shook his head.

"Seriously, can't you even take a joke?"

"Well, it's _not_ funny, dude!" Flash jabbed back only to be pulled away by Jazz while Dax was pulled away by Julie, keeping them from getting anymore closer to each other and starting another scuffle, worried that it might attract any upcoming bystanders.

Not too far from where they are, an elderly woman of Polynesian descent with white hair was seen walking with a wooden cane for support and it seems that she was carrying a bag of items to a small shop that wasn't too far from her. Just as she was almost near to the shop, a group of boys around college age starts showing up from every side, causing her to back away. Snickers were heard from the boys and when the woman found an opening, she tries to make an escape, but she was stopped by two blonde males – one with green eyes and a short mullet and one with brown eyes and spiked hair. The gang starts to trap the woman, leaving her in fear but held her cane tightly.

"Get away from me!" she shouted out, loud enough for the four teenagers to hear from slight afar, stopping their own little fight once again to turn around and see the woman in trouble and they quickly dashed up to the scene.

"An old lady like you shouldn't be walking alone at places like this," the first blonde said.

"Yeah… they can get hurt really easily," the other one said as the whole gang began to march forward, ready to do whatever they are going to do to the woman who turned away in complete fear.

"No! Please!" she exclaimed and soon a small rock shot out of nowhere and it hits the taller blonde in the back of the head, causing him to wince in pain. He and the rest of the gang turn around and see Dax standing along with the others.

"Leave her alone," the dreaded male exclaimed.

The spiked blonde smirked, "Looky here, Waylan. These four wanna play hero," he sneered.

Waylan, who was the green-eyed blonde's name, looked at the four teens and his glare went dark, "You can't really be talking to us. Just walk away, we're just playing around with this lady," he gibed at them.

"Picking on your elders is not playing around," Julie shot back. "It shows how much of a coward you are. So why don't _you_ guys just walk away and leave the woman alone?"

"You think you losers can tell us what to do?" the spiked blonde barked back. "You're asking for nothing but trouble!"

Four against a whole gang… it looked like to be a pretty unfair fight. But the four remained standing as they began to go in front of the woman who starts to feel worried than afraid. "I don't like the sound of this," Flash said looking pretty uneasy and Jazz nodded, "Same here..."

Dax turned to the woman, "Don't worry, lady. We'll make sure you're okay," he said to her before turning back to the bullies. "The only ones who are asking for trouble is you… now, why don't you all back off before someone gets hurt!"

"And what are you and your little common friends will do? You think you can take us on?" Waylan insulted.

"C-Common?" Flash said, irritation showing on his face, but Dax stopped him and turned back.

"Sounds like you're scared to me." he sneered and a growl came from the taller blonde.

"You asked for it!" Waylan said in a growl and he lunges at Dax, ready to throw a punch. But the dreaded male managed to dodge the blow, by moving sideways. Waylan lets out another yell as he attempts to make another blow and he misses Dax once more, making him growl even more.

Dax gave him a taunting smirk and the lead blonde lunges at him once more, fists being exchanged one by one and the spiked blonde turned to the rest of the guys, "Don't just stand there, let's help Waylan!" he demanded and the rest of the group started to dash up towards Dax, trying to catch him off guard while the others watched.

"Guys, come on!" Julie cried out and jumps into the fight and grabs one of the punk's incoming fist. Glaring at him, she knees him in the stomach making him groan in pain and fall onto the ground before turning her head to Dax.

"You know, your cockiness will get your hurt," she commented.

"What do ya expect? That's me," Dax smirked and throws a punch to another goon.

As the two fought, Jazz and Flash knew the two needed help and turned to the elder woman. "You stay here, lady. We'll take it from here," he said to her before him and the female ginger jumped into battle, swallowing their fear to keep their newly met friends from getting hurt.

Waylan glared at Dax, "So you formed a little team, huh? Well, you won't be for long once we're done with you!" he bellowed out. "Bring it on," Dax taunted out. Soon, the whole gang charged forward ready to unleash their wrath and their fists and the woman cried out "Look out!" as the bullies attacked.

Flash manages to dodge one of the goon's swings by ducking downwards and rolling to the other side where the latter turns around to make another swing at the jock. Flash manages to catch his fist and gave him a complete 360 spin before throwing him into a bunch of garbage cans, knocking them down as if they were bowling pins.

Jazz and Julie teamed up together as they were surrounded. The boys charged towards the two girls, who looked act each other and nodded. Julie threw the first punch to the goon's face and dodges the returning favor. Another fist has been thrown her, but she caught it and she flips him down to the ground. Jazz, on the other hand, dodged every single blow from her opponent until she maneuvered where she stood behind him and _literally _kicked him in the ass, making him fall forward.

"Wow..." Jazz spoke.

"Yeah, that was pretty cool," Julie said.

With one punch, Dax manages to knock Waylan down to the ground until he hears a scream coming from the Polynesian woman and he turns around to see her being surrounded by the spiked blonde and a few more boys. "Hey! Leave her alone!" he bellowed out, knocking the three out of their consciousness, sparing the woman from her soon-to-be torment.

The fight soon ends, leaving Dax, Flash, Jazz, and Julie the only ones standing all of them panting as they looked at their enemies, who were all groaning heavily. "You guys okay?" Dax asked his friends and they nodded.

"Yeah, we're all good," Julie replied, shifting to a slight smile.

"Better be glad you didn't get yourself killed," Flash jabbed at Dax who rolled his eyes.

"Don't you mean _we_?" Jazz chimed in. "Those guys were pretty tough to beat."

"The old lady!" Julie exclaimed as she remembered that the old woman was still present when they were fighting the bullies. The four ran up to the woman who watched the whole entire scene, "Are you okay?" Dax asked her and the woman just found herself amazed at how these four teenagers took on those bullies. With the use of her cane, she walked up to them, a smile tracing across her face.

"Please, you four must come to my shop. There is something that I must give you your fearlessness."

Without any hesitation, the woman took the group to a small shop, much to their confusion. "H-hey, lady, you don't have to give us anything," Dax said, but the woman ignored his sentence and push them all inside where they are met with different antiques and vintage souvenirs that were brought from all over the world as well as the Polynesian islands.

"Whoa… talk about old school..," Flash said in a chuckle.

"Knock it off," Julie said in a whisper, hitting the jock in the chest slightly as she glare at him.

The woman began to look through the shelves for what she wanted to give to her four saviors until she stopped at a small and brown rectangular chest that was sitting on one shelf. "Here it is," she said and turns to face the four with the chest in their hands. "Kids with such courage are very rare and deserve something equally special." The woman opened the chest and everyone's eyes widened of what they saw that was inside. Inside, there were four gemstones in different colors and each of them was in different geometrical shapes: a hexagon, a square diamond, a five-pointed star, and a heart. All of the gemstones glistened elegantly and the four teenagers were left surprised.

"You're giving us gemstones?" Flash questioned and the woman nodded.

"Take them… they're yours now," she spoke to them and the four teenagers looked at each other in puzzlement.

"It's worth it, right? I mean she is giving us something for saving her," Dax said and the others turned their eyes back into the gemstones. They took each gemstone out of the chest: Flash had the green gem, Jazz took the blue gem, Dax took the yellow one, and Julie, the pink one. Once they were retrieved, they each began to emit a colored light that brought a warm surge to their hands before their light died down.

"You know, this is kinda cool," Dax said with a small smile, looking at his star-shaped gemstone.

"Are you sure about this? We don't think we should take them," Julie spoke out.

"No, keep them. When I found them I knew these stones were different than any other stone that was shown," the woman spoke, her smile remaining. "Cherish them as a token of my gratitude."

"Wow… I'm not a fan of jewelry, but… thanks!" Flash gripped onto his green gem.

"Yeah, thanks so much," Jazz replied back and the woman just nodded in an appreciated manner.

**::::::::::::**

After they left the woman's shop, the four teenagers sat together near a large fountain where most of the people, mainly children running around laughing and chasing each other, pass by them. They looked at the four gemstones that glittered in the sunlight as they held them up into the air and from the looks on their faces, they were liking what the woman has given them. Majestic as they looked, the teenagers could get their eyes off of them, especially the girls.

"Guys… do you know where the lady has gotten them from?" Flash was the first to speak up. "For some reason… I'm getting this feeling that these jewels… are anything but."

"Why do you say that? They look ordinary to me," Dax said to the jock in his dry humor and Flash just glared at him.

"Well, I think they're beautiful," Jazz commented. "And who would've thought the lady had my birthstone?"

Julie looked at her pink gemstone, glittering in the sun's light, "Maybe so… but I'm getting a strange feeling too…, there's something about these gemstones and can't put my finger on it."

"Oh, come on… sure they look nice and all, but maybe the lady just found it at some weird cave or something," Dax quipped and Julie turned her gaze to the dreaded male.

"Dax, can you be a bit serious here?"

"I am being serious," Dax said in a shrug. "Look, the lady was kind enough to give us these gemstones. I don't see anything weird about them, nor we think that something is going to happen."

But right after the last part of the Dax's sentence, the four gemstones start glowing in a multicolored light, catching the four teenagers in complete shock. "Wha… what?" Dax exclaimed in a complete sputter, his eyes frozen from the astonishing glow from the stones and then…

_BA-THUMP_

They all felt a strong pulse of energy belonging to the stones and they were all met with visions of four robotic animals: a pegasus, a dragon, an eagle and a tiger before seeing a large towering robot holding an iridescent crystal sword which it slashed downwards diagonally before the vision ended. The four gemstones' glow starts to die down and the four teenagers were left in complete shock as they panted heavily.

"Whoa… they've never done _that_ before," Jazz stammered out.

"Okay… I stand corrected," Dax swallowed hard. "There is something about these gemstones."

"Not only that… what did we just see now?" Julie questioned. "It also looked like a robot of some sorts…"

Jazz nodded in agreement, "I saw it too… it was indeed a robot… and it had some sort of animals… like they were mechanical or something."

"Hey guys," Flash jumped into the conversation after being silent for so long and pointed up to the sky, "I hate to interrupt, but… look alive!" The others looked up at the sky and they winded up seeing an object coming into the planet's atmosphere. They looked closer and it was shown to be some sort of an animal and it was covered in fire.

"What in the world is that?" Jazz asked and as the object crashed into a large park in a thundering explosion, many people stopped in their tracks to see what had just happened as well as the children who stopped playing and gazed at the park.

"Come on, guys! Let's go see what that thing is!" Dax exclaimed. Flash, Jazz, and Julie soon followed him as he dashed up to the park and when they entered, they were soon met in complete shock of what they had seen right in front of them.

Right in front of them was a large red and gold crystallized robotic lion that took a great impact from the crash. Its piercing yellow eyes glared at the four teenagers and lets out a low growl, trying to show its intimidation. Looking to see how enormous it was, the four teenagers felt a bit frozen, seeing how a bit menacing the robotic animal was and despite its injuries, it remained standoffish.

"It's a lion… a gigantic mechanical lion…," Jazz huffed out, feeling very uneasy on how big the robot was.

"Whoa… that's way too cool," Flash said rather looking amazed than intimidated.

The four began to walk up towards the lion, "Where did this come from?"Julie questioned and Dax shook his head firmly.

"I don't know, but it looks hurt maybe if we-" Dax was cut off when he hears the lion roar loudly as it sees them coming close to it after its eyes flashed briefly and the red gem on its forehead start to glow and within seconds, the four were met by two figures, revealing to be both males. The first male was tall and muscular with gray eyes, a black undercut with a white tuft, and a horizontal scar on the bridge of his nose. The male next to him was younger than him and he has jet-black hair that was stylized in a short mullet and has a set of bluish-gray eyes. They stood before the four teenagers who stood in complete shock before they approached them.

"Hey… are you alright!?" Flash managed to walk up to the two males in slight concern.

"Y-yeah… we're okay," the younger male said looking at the jock thankfully.

"Let's get you somewhere safe," Dax said and the others nodded while helping the two males leave the crash-site and the lion as it growled lowly, watching the two depart before it lets out another roar which echoed into the air, loud enough for the two males to hear from afar.

**::::::::::::::**

Once the two were brought into the city, where the four teenagers gave them two bottles of water to help them regain their energy after the impact of the crash. Despite the fact that they were okay as they drank for a short time, the four couldn't help but wonder what happened to make them crash into Earth with that robotic lion.

"Thanks for the water, we really appreciate it," the younger male thanked the four.

"It's nothing really. Name's Dax, and this is Jazz, Flash, and Julie. We met each other not too long ago," Dax introduced to the mullethead and the taller male. The other three gave the two a friendly wave without saying one simple 'hello'.

"My name is Keith, and this is my partner, Shiro," the mullethead introduced, revealing to be none other than Keith, the Red Paladin. "I wish we'd get to know each other but sadly, we're in a bad time right now."

"But we want to know… what happened?" Jazz questioned. "What made you crash into the park with that ship that looked like a lion?"

"It's not a ship," the male, revealing to be Shiro, the Black Paladin replied. "That lion you saw… was a Gem Beast."

"Gem Beast?" Flash asked in complete confusion. "What the hell is that?"

"Listen, we were on the run from an evil force who was trying to get the hands of these relics called the Crystal Gems and the Gem Beasts," Shiro exclaimed. "Sorry, but the impact from the crash was strong, it knocked us out for a brief moment before we woke up."

"So… that might explain why you crashed here, right?" Dax contemplated.

"Yeah… it looks like it. We've been away from Earth for a long time," Keith responded back. "But to help Shiro's answer… we didn't know what the Crystal Gems or the Gem Beasts until we were attacked on Aoloa where our former team was relaxing. We were told that the Gems had mystical powers and were connected to the Gem Beasts which happened to be five robotic animals. And it turned out, I was able to awaken one of them."

"But how? How were you able to find this… Gem Beast or whatever?" Julie asked the mullethead.

"I had a dream about it… and when I was able to find it… I was able to stumble upon this," Keith replied, reaching to his pocket where he took out his red trillion-cut gemstone, leaving the others shocked as it glowed beautifully.

"Whoa!"

"Even I was shocked myself when we saw it," Shiro told the four teenagers. "But it also gave Keith some sort of a power boost when he got into contact with it."

"Wait… power boost?" Jazz asked and the two nodded.

"Since the Crystal Gems were embedded with mystical powers, I was given some sort of energy boost from the Gem, my whole body feeling completely energized. Which might explain why I didn't get too injured from the crash," Keith replied back as he looked at the gemstone and the others looked at each other as they began to have a flashback on what had happened moments ago.

"And this person named Lord Gaaron is after the Gems and the Gem Beasts. One of his generals have informed us that they have been scattered throughout the universe and he is trying to retrieve all five of them as well as the Beasts," Shiro continued, his serious expression. The four teenagers felt their throats go dry of what they were hearing, "So… there are really aliens out there?" Flash exclaimed in complete disbelief.

"Yes… and to our shock most of this new enemy is from the Galra," Shiro responded before looking at the four. "We have to find these Crystal Gems before they do."

Now it was Dax's turn to speak up, "Uh, well… before we do so… when Keith here said that his Gem was able to give him some sort of power, we kinda… well, we felt the same thing," he said and the two Paladins.

"What do you mean by that?" Keith questioned and the four teenagers reached into their pockets and the Red, as well as the Black Paladin's eyes, widened of what they were seeing before their eyes.

"It's from these..." Julie said as she and the others showed the four gemstones that remained their glow.

"What?" Keith exclaimed as he got closer to the four. "H-how did you..."

"We saved an old lady from getting harassed from a group of bullies, and well... she gave us these gemstones. We didn't expect that it would have powers, that they even have them. We don't even know where they came from," Jazz told the mullethead.

"This is it.. this is what they're looking for," Shiro exclaimed, turning his eyes to Keith.

"Unbelievable," Keith sounded out, still not believing that these four would get in hold of the four Crystal Gems.

However, their fascination would come to a halt, when they start to hear clamoring from the citizens who started to look up into the sky. The six looked up to see small gray and red fighter spaceships hovering over the city, and while the four were left puzzled on what they were seeing, Keith and Shiro felt their blood run cold of what was going on.

"Um, guys? What's going on?" Jazz asked in confusion.

Just after Jazz's question, a flash of purple light emitted from the ships and an army of silver robotic foot soldiers with red markings and red matching visors on their helmets, which glowed as they looked at the group and picked up the five energy coming from Keith, Flash, Jazz, Dax, and Julie and their visors flashed.

"_Crystal Gems have been detected_," one of the robots said in a monotone voice. "_Prepare to attack._"

"Guys… we better get outta here now," Keith said.

"W-what? But what the hell are those things?" Dax questioned.

"Well, talk about that later… run!" Shiro exclaimed and soon the six began running away from the robots who aimed their guns and began to open fire, shooting directly at the group and at the civilians who began to panic and also scurried away from the scene, screaming as they went.

"_After them. We must retrieve the Crystal Gems_" the lead robot exclaimed and the whole team soon began to run after the group, still aiming their guns and firing.

Explosions burst everywhere as the group tried to shield themselves with their arms to keep them from getting hit from bursts caused by the robots. "Damn it!" Flash cried out. "What the hell are those things!?"

"Sentries," Keith replied. "They're former soldiers of the Galra Empire who Shiro and I fought long ago."

"Galra Empire?" Jazz questioned until suddenly, more of the robots called the Sentries appeared right in front of them, but unlike the first Sentries, these ones were unarmed. "Get them," the lead Sentry exclaimed and the robots began charging towards the six.

"Run!" Flash cried out and the four scattered in different ways leaving Keith and Shiro on their own. "Looks like we're going to have to fight this time. Are you ready, Keith?" the Black Paladin asked, readying his prosthetic arm as it glowed bright purple.

"Yeah, let's go!" Keith said, readying his Bayard as it formed into a sword and the two began charging towards the Sentries. As the two began fighting the Sentries, the four teenagers were surrounded by the other Sentries, coming after them individually.

Flash backed away as his team of Sentries which they launched their first attack on the jock, causing him to dodge perfectly by rolling on the side. However, Flash was punched by another Sentry, sending him flying backwards, but shook it off when he got up on his feet. "Oh… this is bad… very bad!" he said in a panic, looking at the Sentries who were charging right at him. But then suddenly, he felt a very strong surge throughout his body without him even knowing and as the Sentries came closer, he puts his hands out. "Get back! He cried out," he cried out and within seconds, a large green cyclone of wind burst out and blew the robots back in full force mortally wounding them and it caught the jock in complete surprise. "

What the hell?" he spoke up and he looks at his green hexagon-shaped gemstone as it glowed and he saw an image of a pegasus whinnying before shaking his head. "Unbelievable."

Jazz dodged every single attack thrown by her enemy team of Sentries. But she was soon caught off guard by two of them, who grabbed her by the arms and threw her across the ground. She cursed at herself as she stood there defenseless while the robots started to walk towards her. Closing her eyes tightly as her enemies were about to attack, she felt something warm surge through her body and within seconds, a giant geyser of water burst from the ground, drenching every single one of the robots which caused them to short circuit and explode. Jazz couldn't believe her eyes.

"Did… did I just do that?!" she spoke to herself until she looked at her diamond-shaped gemstone as it glowed and she could see an image of dragon roaring and she smiled. "Amazing," she said until more Sentries appeared in front of her. "Uh-oh!" she spoke before running off

Dax whirled his head around, his eyes furrowing and his brown eyes where Sentries came charging right at him, Letting out a yell, he charged at the robots and dodged one of their attacks and delivers the first punch and side-kicking another one by the chest. He ducked to avoid another Sentry's retaliating attack and responds by sweeping its legs with his own and kicking another from behind. However, he was soon caught off guard by two Sentries who grabbed him by the arms, and the black male struggled to break free. As he struggled to break free, he felt his whole body be hit by another strong surge and letting out a yell, bolts of yellow lightning burst out of his body, coursing through the robots, scrambling their circuits and shutting them down.

Shock was plastered onto Dax's face, "What the hell just happened?" he asked himself, turning his eyes to his yellow star-shaped gemstone that glowed in its light. Then, he starts seeing an image of an eagle screeching loudly and it left Dax breathing heavily. "This is crazy," he breathed out.

Julie ducked a swing from one of her robots and retaliated with a side-kick to the chest. She makes the same maneuver on another, followed by flipping it over before looking at more of the robots she has to deal with and she cursed at herself as she started to back away when she knew there was so many to face. Just when Julie's hope started to wither, she felt her pink heart-shaped gem glow in its same light, but she winds up seeing an image of a tiger growling fiercely.

"What..." she said, but she was alerted when she heard the robots say "_Attack_" in their robotic monotone voice as they leaped to attack Julie and with the overbearing warmth flowing within her, she released a devastating blizzard of pink flower petals at close range, inflicting great damage on the robots, frying their circuits.

"Way too freaky," the Asian girl spoke in complete shock.

Keith and Shiro let out their yells and both of them maneuvered on the Sentries, taking them down one by one with their Bayard and prosthetic arm. As they finished fighting the Sentries, Keith felt the warmth coming from his red gemstone that was glowing, "What's going on with this thing?" he asked in confusion until he was met by more Sentries that appeared out of nowhere, causing him and Shiro to jump back.

"Looks like they're not giving up so easily!" Shiro exclaimed.

Just as the two Paladins began to ready themselves for battle, the Sentries' visors began to flash for a brief second and then within seconds as they waved their hands in front of their helmets and within seconds, they began to shoot our red bolts of lightning out of their hands and the Red Paladin quickly dashed up to deflect it with his Sword Bayard, but instead the attack coursed through the weapon, causing it to explode and Keith was knocked backwards.

"KEITH!" Shiro cried out and it caught the attention of the four teenagers, who saw what had happened and they began to run up to the fallen Red Paladin where he saw his Bayard completely fried up.

"M-my Bayard..." the mullethead said in horror. His only weapon he could fight – now completely useless.

Then another flash of light appeared and Trigor appears before the six, his dark purple eyes giving out a piercing glare as he readied his electric chain whip. "So, it was you who found the Crystal Gems, I see," he said in his low baritone voice. "It's too bad that your time will at its last stance. Sentries… Get the Gems, now!"

The Sentries' visors flashed again and they began to shoot open fire at the six, sending sparks everywhere while they shielded themselves temporarily.

"RUN!" Flash cried out and the six quickly ran from the enemy, leaving Trigor smirking.

"After them!" he ordered and the robots began pursuing after the group and Trigor soon following in a slow pace. The six ran as fast as they could as the Sentries who kept opening fire from behind, destroying everything around them and bringing chaos within the citizens of Angel Grove who ran to get away from the destruction.

The Sentry ships start flying over the city and they began shooting at the group, explosions bursting from the ground which knocked everyone off balance, sending them sprawling to the ground as Trigor and the Sentries arrive before them all of them standing as they struggled to get up while Trigor laughed.

"Guys, what are we gonna do?! These things just keep popping up!" Jazz exclaimed to the others as she tried to regain her balance.

"We can't let them take the Crystal Gems! Now that we have all five of them, we can't give up easily!" Keith exclaimed to the four.

"Keith's right! We fought the Sentries as we did moments ago… and we will do it again! We must protect the Gems!" Shiro went after and the four, despite being shaken from what had happened, nodded firmly.

"Your time ends now. Sentries, kill them all and take the Gems!" Trigor shouted out and the Sentries readied themselves to launch their attack on the group.

But then suddenly, the five Gems began to glow once again, but this time it was brighter than ever which caught the Keith, Flash, Jazz, Dax, and Julie's attention. "What's going on?" Keith asked followed by confused clamoring from the others and Shiro was kept off guard by the Gems' sudden glowing.

"What is happening?" Trigor questioned as the glowing from the Gems kept him and the Sentries from attacking them. What had happened next, strong surges of energy ripped through the five young adults' bodies it began sending overwhelming pulses within their bloodstream, that it caused them to yell and scream in somewhat agony and they even started glowing in their respective colors: Keith was glowing in red, Flash was glowing green, Jazz was glowing blue, Dax was glowing yellow, and Julie was glowing in pink.

This left Shiro the only one standing and he watched as the four teenagers and Keith go through their 'agony' as they kept on glowing for the next few seconds, however, something very incredible began to happen within the five.

Keith, felt his whole body get warmer as he kept glowing red until his gem soon flashed in bright red light and within seconds, the former Red Paladin of Voltron was donned in a red spandex suit standing boldly.

Flash, felt his own body feel the same way as Keith's and his gem soon flashes in a bright green light, he was in a green spandex suit, giving him the urge to fight.

Jazz was the third one and her gem soon flashes in a blue light, giving her a blue spandex suit where she stood boldly, like Keith, but more grace and elegance.

Dax was the fourth one and his gem flashes in a yellow light, changing his outfit into a yellow spandex suit, feeling his whole body completely electrified as he stood.

And finally, Julie, who could feel her body becoming lighter as her gem flashes in a pink light, she was in a pink spandex suit, feeling stronger and more agile.

The glowing soon stops and looks of shock came across of Shiro and Trigor as they saw the five standing together now fully changed, much to their own shock as they looked at themselves, and then at each other, their new appearances shining in the suns' light.

The upper chests of their suits were white that were spun with gold trimming on the bottom forming a slightly triangular shape which not just covered the chest, but the upper back and half of the upper arm, with a gold standing collar and gold lining that went from the shoulders and golden arm cuffs. They wore white gloves which had triangular tops spun in gold with a colored jewel in the center and golden wrist cuffs. The boots were the same design, but they have a gender variant: the boys have regular boots while the girls have thick high heel boots, and the girls even have pointed skirts on their suits. They all have golden belts with a pentagon-shaped belt buckle with a white crystal in the center and the five colored jewels on each side and a small white laser guns spun in gold placed inside the holsters. The helmets were perfectly designed with an opaque visor and a silver mouthpiece.

The Crystal Gems were now placed on the center of the white chest plate and each helmet embodies the five animals that the five teens have seen within their Crystal Gem. Keith's helmet was a lion. Flash's was a pegasus. Jazz's helmet was a dragon. Dax's was an eagle, and Julie's helmet was a tiger. Their Gems on their chests sparkled in the sun's light for they were now spun with gold.

"W-what just happened to us?!" Keith exclaimed as he felt his helmet.

"I-I don't know… I felt something strange and next thing, I'm dressed in spandex!" Jazz cried out, still not believing what had happened moments ago,

Julie looked at her Pink Ranger suit, "Yeah, but I'm feeling a new surge of power flowing inside of me!" she exclaimed.

"Me too, this is unbelievable!" Dax said in agreement.

Flash's eyes widened behind his opaque visor as he started to come into realization when looking at himself, "No fucking way! Guys, we've become Power Rangers!" he burst with excitement almost like an ecstatic child on Christmas.

"Power Rangers!?" the others spoke in shock.

Shiro remained as he looked at the five, "Power Rangers… unbelievable," he said incredulously and Keith turned to the Black Paladin. "Shiro, do you know anything about this?" he asked him and he shook his head.

"No, I don't… but somehow the Gems knew you were in the brink of danger and gave you a new look. This is incredible!"

Trigor growled, "A mere transformation won't save you all! Sentries, KILL THEM ALL!" he bellowed out and all of the Sentries, both armed and unarmed charged at the team. "Look out!" Shiro cried out and the newly formed Rangers turned around to see the Sentries lunging forward towards them and just when they were going to inflict their attack, the Rangers – with their new power, swatted the robots back, sending them flying in the air and shorting out their circuits, leaving them shocked and amazed at the same time.

Bur more of the Sentries showed up and the Rangers looked ahead to see that the robots weren't giving up without a fight. Shiro readied his arm as it glowed once again, "Looks like the real battle has just gotten started! Guys, are you ready?" he turned to the others.

Keith looked at on how amazing his new powers were and looked at the others, "Yeah, we're now ready! Alright, let's see what these new powers can do!" he said, smiling underneath his helmet.

Flash, Jazz, Dax, and Julie nodded in agreement, and the six let out a battle cry as they rushed into their first battle.

Jazz jump-flipped over the Sentries, landing gracefully on her two feet. Whirling around, she sees the robots coming to her, thrusting their blows at her. The Blue Ranger parries the blows and returned the favor in a response: unleashing powerful punches to the robots' faces. She then delivers a reverse roundhouse kick and flips sideways before throwing a side-kick, sending sparks on another Sentry. Feeling the new surge through her body, she throws a hard palm strike, sending Sentries flying backwards.

"Wow… this really _is_ amazing!" the redhead smiled underneath her helmet as she looked at herself once more before she blocks another attack and backs away as the Sentries came right at her.

Flash flips backwards before landing on his feet and gazing at the Sentries who were charging straight at him, "This is gonna be fun!" he said in a grunt. When the Sentries made their attack, the Green Ranger leaped up in the air, catching the robots by surprise. Flash swoops downwards in the air, swinging his arms out which knocked all of the Sentries off of their balance, sparks coming out of their bodies. The jock landed on his feet and he could feel the excitement over his new form.

"I cannot believe this power!" the Green Ranger jumped up and down cheering.

Dax backflipped through his army of Sentries before landing back on his balance. Clenching his fists, he charged at the robots, letting out a huge flurry of jabs and kicks until they down and out. However, he was caught off guard when another Sentry offers him a swing punch to the face, but thankfully, the Yellow Ranger remained standing. "Big mistake," he sneered and charges towards the Sentry as it swung its fist at him, which he ducks and retaliates with a reverse hook kick. He blocks another blow from another and throws it in the air, sending it skidding to the ground as it short-circuited.

As for Julie, she felt like she could conquer anything with her new power. Leaping into the air, she tackles one Sentry, slamming it onto the ground. Posing her hands as if they were claws, she scratches the robot fiercely, its head only showing its wiring and components. She later jumps off the damaged Sentry when the others started opening fire towards her. The Pink Ranger charged towards the attacking robots, unleashing a great fury of swipes with sliced them when she got close contact with them. Julie deflects an incoming attack with a reverse roundhouse kick before she slashed the assailant in halves.

"I'm loving this!" the Asian girl cried out in happiness.

Keith and Shiro stood before Trigor who readied his chain whip. "Looks like it's just you and us!" the Red Ranger exclaimed and the Altean smirked. "Two against one? You really think you can take me on?" after that question, he launched his weapon at the two and they dodged quickly, landing on their feet.

"You don't know what you're up against! I am Trigor, loyal general of Lord Gaaron and those who stand in my way, deserve no mercy!" Trigor bellowed and charged at the two, launching his chain whip once again and the two dodged another time.

Feeling the power surging through his body, Keith lunged at Trigor first, throwing the first punch to the Altean's face, knocking him over, but the villain skidded backwards and lets out a roar, lunging his whip at the Red Ranger. Keith lets out a pained grunt as he stunned by the electric blade of the chain whip, but he remained standing. Trigor swung his weapon again and Keith dodged it.

"What's that matter? Too scared to fight me?" the Altean taunted.

"Don't get your hopes up!" Shiro exclaimed as he leaps to surprise Trigor for a diving punch with his Galra arm, but the Altean dodged as Shiro slammed his fist onto the ground. A growl rolled out from him and he unleashed a surge of purple lighting from his hand, at the Black Paladin, hitting him in the chest which sent him flying backwards.

"Shiro!" Keith cried out, his slate blue eyes gleaming in anger underneath his visor as Trigor laughed, "Aw… will you look at that? Getting angry over your little friend getting hurt?" he continued on with his laughter and Keith clenched his fists together.

"You're gonna pay for that!"

Soon, the Gem on Keith's chest started to glow it began to consume the Red Ranger from head to toe. Letting out a growl, he rose his hands up in the air and suddenly flames started swirling above, creating a large fireball before lowering it and forming a Kamehameha pose. "**Lion Flame!**" Keith shouted out and fired his fireball at Trigor, forming a figure of a lion which roared as it swooped forward towards the Altean, hitting him directly.

Trigor screamed in pain as he was knocked back, explosions bursting around which inflicted a lot of damage as he falls back. After that attack, Keith looked at himself as his Gem glowed as he sees an image of the Ruby Lion roaring.

"Amazing… ah, Shiro!" Keith cried out as he ran up to the Black Paladin, who was seen getting up. "Are you alright?"

Shiro nodded with a smile, "I am, now," he said.

Soon, the Pink, Blue, Yellow, and Green Rangers finished all of the Sentries and quickly ran up to the Red Ranger and Shiro. "Keith, you okay, mate?" Dax asked and the latter nodded.

But then suddenly, they caught in surprise when they saw Trigor rising from the ground, "Don't think you've won yet!" he snarled. "Summon the Sentry Fighters!"

After the call, the small fighter ships began flying into the Earth's atmosphere and lock onto the six. "Fire," one Sentry said in its robotic voice and the ships began opening fire, making the Rangers shield themselves as explosions burst from all over the place."We gotta get outta here, now!" Shiro cried out and the others nodded.

As they made their escape, the Sentry Fighters followed in pursuit, continuing on opening fire at the Rangers. "Don't let them get away!" Trigor demanded and more Sentries appeared, most of them shooting their guns at range as they marched in large groups. The six remained together, trying not to fall back as the enemies continue pursuing them until they reached to them and began opening fire as well as the Sentry Fighters who fired from in the air, knocking the whole entire group off balance. They turn around to see the robots coming close to them and they backed away slowly as they got close to them.

"There's too many of them!" Jazz exclaimed in complete terror.

"And here we're doing a good job too!" Dax said in a growl. As he tried to shield the others.

Trigor soon appears out of thin air, "Looks like there is nowhere for you to run now," he snickered darkly. "No… why don't you be good little children and give me the Crystal Gems and I shall be on my way."

"We will _never_ give them to you, Trigor," Keith bellowed out. "Even if you summon your Sentries… we won't fall to the likes of you!"

"Well… if you want death… then so be it. Finish them!"

The Sentries aimed their guns at the group, the five Rangers bracing themselves for what type of fate they would face, but then suddenly the ground began to shake, causing Trigor, the Sentries, and the Rangers to lose balance for a while. "What was that!?" Flash exclaimed in complete surprise until Jazz pointed to one direction shouting out, "Over there!" and their expressions changed inside their helmets and Trigor was left in utter shock.

The robotic red and gold lion was seen stampeding through the city before leaping over to shield the Rangers, letting out a loud and angry roar. "The Ruby Lion… I don't believe this!" Trigor exclaimed and the Rangers were left in shock as the lion stood against the Sentry army. Its golden eyes flashed and the lion opened its mouth and began shooting streams of fire at the enemy, inflicting damage and even destroying every Sentry Fighter that tried to open fire at it, followed by firing at Trigor, which sent him flying backwards.

Soon, the Lion turns around to face the Rangers and Keith walked up to the Gem Beast who sauntered to him, lowering its head. "Ruby, you saved us!" Keith smiled and the lion growled lowly.

"But it looked injured when it first came here. How..." Julie said.

"Doesn't matter, this big guy is a savior!" Dax exclaimed, cutting Julie off.

The Ruby Lion rises up after noticing Trigor getting up on his feet and some of the Sentries rising up as well despite their wires and circuitry and the Rangers looked up to see him regaining his balance. "Doesn't this guy ever give up!?" Flash shouted back and the Lion lets out another roar as its gem on its forehead began to flash and within minutes, the entire six were teleported inside the cockpit of the Gem Beast, where everyone minus Keith and Shiro was amazed of how beautiful and crystallized the inside was. Keith walked up to what it looked like to be the control panel which is basically a large red crystal in the form of a trillion-cut form.

Shiro stood behind Keith and placed his hand over his shoulders while Keith hovered his hands over the large gemstone as it started to glow in a bright red color and the Ruby Lion roared once more. "Everybody hang on!" Keith exclaimed and the Ruby Lion soon starts dashing away from the scene as the others screamed as the robot began moving.

"Yo, Keith. Where are we going!?" Flash cried out.

"Somewhere where Trigor can't get close to us! Hold on tight!" Keith said and the jewel glowed brighter, allowing the Ruby Lion increase its speed while the Sentry Fighters continued to chase it, firing its lasers at the robotic animal as it avoids the explosions bursting around it to prevent itself from getting hit.

"They're gaining on us!" Jazz exclaimed.

"No… no, they won't!" Keith said and felt his shoulder being gripped by Shiro, and he turned his head to him.

"You better know what you're doing, Keith," the Black Paladin said to him and the Red Ranger smirked underneath his helmet. "Don't think I don't know what I'm doing, Shiro," Keith soon waved both of his hands over the large jewel. "Activating Hyperspeed!"

The Ruby Lion roared once more as its yellow eyes flashed and its whole body began to glow red and within seconds, the Gem Beasts began to warp away from the Sentry Fighters, Star Trek-style. The Rangers held on tight as they screamed once again while Keith struggled and Shiro wrapped his arm around his waist as the Ruby Lion jetted through the city of Angel Grove and soon exited the city and into the mountains where the Gem Beast jumps out of hyper-speed.

The four Rangers looked through the screen of the views of the mountainous terrain, "Um, Keith? Where did you take us?" Jazz asked.

"I don't know, but we should be safe from Trigor," Keith said and the Ruby Lion soon makes a complete stop and lets out a roar before its forehead gemstone glows and the six were teleported out, where they were able to meet the vastness of the mountain terrain and within seconds they start to feel their Ranger suits glowing and they were all changed back into their regular civilian forms.

"W-we changed back..." Dax replied as he saw his yellow Gem reappearing in his hand.

"Yeah and also… where the hell are we?" Julie questioned and turned to Keith. "Do you even know where we are?"

Keith shook his head, "No… I thought it was the only way to get away from Trigor," he said.

"And it worked. But I have a feeling that this is just the beginning," Shiro answered to the four. "After that battle with him, Trigor won't give up until he gets the Crystal Gems. Now that you and Keith have become the Power Rangers… we're going to have to stick together."

Keith, Flash, Jazz, Dax, and Julie looked at Shiro for a moment and then looked at the five Crystal Gems and then back at the Black Paladin. They all nodded in unison, despite not knowing each other very well, but they knew that the Earth is in danger because of these five mystical gemstones.

"Yeah… but this is still new to us… I mean..." Jazz stumbled on her words.

"I know," Shiro said to the redhead. "But just remember, we're a team now. So that means we're going to work together if we want to defeat Trigor and Lord Gaaron before they do anything to the Earth."

"Yeah… as long as Dax here doesn't try to get all snarky with us," Flash said, shooting a glare at Dax who rolled his eyes.

"Still can't let it go, can ya?" the dreaded male muttered.

"Well… if it means putting our lives on the line, then so be it… even though I barely even heard about these Power Rangers," Julie commented.

"Yeah, and also… we need to know where the hell are we? We're like in the middle of nowhere!" Dax added as he looked around the terrain and it was nothing but rocks, cactus, and mountains.

"Well, we can't do anything by standing around… we should look around to see if anyone is here," Keith suggested and the others nodded. Keith looked at the Ruby Lion, which looked at him and it lets out a low growl. "Don't worry, Ruby. We will be fine, I promise," he said to it before walking away with the group to find who or what is here.

As they looked around the terrain while the heat from the sun started to rise and it was getting the point where the Rangers began to sweat. However, Jazz stopped in their tracks and she sees what it looked like to be a large steel door, "Guys, I found something!" she called to the others and they ran up to the redhead.

"What is that?" Flash questioned.

"Um… a steel door? What do ya think it is?" Dax responded dryly.

"Looks like it has some kind of handprint scanner on the side," Keith said as he looked up to see a hand-print scanner on the right side of the door.

"Heh, this shall be easy!" Flash said and walked up to the scanner and placed his hand on it, only for it to turn red and a low buzzing sound was heard. "What the..."

"It didn't recognize your handprint, let me try…," Keith said, pushing the jock out of the way slightly and placed his hand onto the scanner, only to get the same response from the device – access denied, leaving Keith furrowing his eyebrows.

"How are we going to get inside? Trigor is probably looking for us right now!" Jazz exclaimed.

"Don't wanna bring this up, but Jazz is right," Julie said in agreement.

"Lemme see," Dax said as he walked up to the scanner where Keith and Flash were standing and puts his right hand on the device. But his hand began to glow and bolts of lightning began surging through the device and it began to scramble all of the circuits of the scanner causing it to spark and Dax quickly retracted his hand as it burst into sparks and everyone backed away until the sparking stopped and the scanner turned green, opening the large doors.

"Way to go, Dax!" Julie cheered and Dax chuckled.

"T-thanks… I think..."

"Alright, let's go what's inside these doors," Shiro said and the six entered through the doors before they closed right behind them. They all walked through the hallways until they are met by a huge room that was completely illuminated by lights that flashed on large pillars in different colors. There were control panels with buttons that lit up and made sounds along with it. There was a large circular screen that was big enough for everyone to see and there was even a display of different team of what looked like the be Power Rangers and each of them going in chronological order: Mighty Morphin to Beast Morphers.

"Wow… this is amazing!" Jazz exclaimed.

"Yeah, but I wonder… who would even take the time to build this place?" Keith queried in puzzlement.

As the group looked around, Shiro noticed a small plaque mounted on the Power Rangers display and he read it aloud to himself. "William David Cranston?" a look of confusion etched on his face as he wondered… who the hell is that?

As the six looked around the headquarters, Flash felt a knot in his stomach, "Um… guys?" he called out. "Why do I have this strange feeling that something bad is going to happen?"

"And why would you think that?" Dax questioned to the jock.

Then suddenly a loud alarm goes off and everything around them began to close or shut off, catching the team off guard and they began to cover their ears.

"Warning: Intruder alert. Activating lockdown," a female computerized voice spoke from out of nowhere.

"You just had to say, didn't you, Flash!?" Dax shouted at the jock while covering his ears. But then suddenly, the alarm soon stops blaring and everything goes back to the way it was and the group looked around in confusion on what had happened.

"It.. it stopped," Shiro said, removing his hands from his ears.

"Who are you?" a male voice exclaimed, catching the six's ears and they turn around to see male standing before them. He was tall and muscular like Shiro, but he was dressed in blue – a blue plaid flannel shirt with a dark blue cardigan tied around his waist, a pair of freshly ironed denim jeans and light brown boots. His hair was perfectly styled and he was wearing small circular wire-framed glasses, his eyes glaring at the six as he was ready to attack himself.

"So much for a warm greeting," Keith commented.

[[**TO BE CONTINUED – END OF CHAPTER TWO**]]

**A/N:** Alright, that's it for the second chapter of Power Rangers Crystal Beasts! Ugh, it took me almost a month to get this down because I've been having a little bit of writer's block and well I managed to regain my creative flow, thank god. So yeah, I finally got it finished.

Also, for the fight scenes… I'm not perfect… but I tried to make it original as much as I can, but I got some inspiration from the fight scenes from Power Rangers Lost Galaxy and them getting their powers from Dino Thunder as well as the morph from a 1985 Sentai series called Dengeki Sentai Changeman… it's an old Super Sentai series so check it out. But the fun part for me was them getting their Ranger suits and my description of it.

Another thing, you guys wanna know who the woman was who was harassed – that was Gramma Tala from Moana. The first one had Tanana from Brother Bear, so I decided to bring in Tala because I thought she fit due to Dino Charge having Chase getting his Energem by saving a cat. I thought it is a good way for the four Rangers to get their Gems.

Last thing, Shiro… he never got a lot of lines as he did on the first chapter, but I promise you, he will get more lines on the second chapter since it's mainly about Keith, and the others fighting as Power Rangers.

Alright, that's all for this chapter. Follow, Fav, Review, or PM me about this story.

Talk to y'all later! Ja ne!


	3. It's Morphin' Time!

**A/N: **Hey there, guys! KuroganeBlade here and I am back with a new chapter of Power Rangers Crystal Beasts where the new Rangers meet their mentor, Billy Cranston after seeking refuge in his Command Center. Now, we're going to see where we left off and Billy introducing the history of the Power Rangers to our new heroes!

**Disclaimers**

**POWER RANGERS © Haim Saban, Hasbro & Nickelodeon**

**POWER RANGERS CRYSTAL BEASTS © KuroganeBlade/SkyeLinkHyrule. **

**VARIOUS TV SHOWS © Nickelodeon, Marvel, DreamWorks Animation, etc**

**Warnings:** This is a Power Rangers/Cartoon X-overs crossover series and this fanfiction is rated PG-14+ meaning that this is an AU and there will be swearing and fantasy violence. There will be some pairings as well in the story, but there won't be any NSFW scenes since this is a PR crossover fanfiction and I tend to keep it more of a PG-14/Rated Teen just to be safe,

**POWER RANGERS CRYSTAL BEASTS**  
Written by KuroganeBlade

**Chapter Two:** It's Morphin' Time!

-**Trigor's Battleship**-

"_What, Power Rangers?_" Gaaron spoke through transmission calmly as Trigor stood in the bridge of his battleship as it hovers over Earth while the sun shone over one part as well as his ship.

The Altean general bowed respectfully to his leader after his first failure on the planet, "Yes, my lord. I saw it with my own eyes. The Crystal Gems have given these five mere humans more power and eliminated most of the Sentries. They have just escaped with the Ruby Lion when I just had the chance," he explained. "I have underestimated them."

"_Is that so?_" Gaaron questioned, his glare pierced through Trigor, who remained straight-faced. He could feel the slight anger radiating from the dark Altean, despite it being a transmission. "Please forgive me, my lord. I have let my guard down and I promise you that it will not happen again," Trigor swallowed hard as he kept trying not to lose his composure.

"_Very well, Trigor. I will give you another chance, but if you fail me, you will be ordered to return to the ship immediately. No objections. Are we clear?_" Gaaron commanded and Trigor nodded.

"Yes, my lord." Gaaron ends the transmission and Trigor growled lowly, his hands balling while holding his electrified chain whip.

:::::: **POWER RANGERS** –** PR **– **CRYSTAL BEASTS** ::::::

Back on Earth, the newly formed Rangers as well as Shiro was standing before a bespectacled male who looked very hostile, his glare boring through their skulls as he approached them. "Who are you?" The question was asked to the so-called visitors who looked at him in slight shock. "Uh-oh," Dax spoke up looking very uneasy of what was going on as he and the others remained in their places while the latter began to walk up towards them.

"How did you get inside the Command Center? This place is considered a restricted area and it is highly secured."

"W-we didn't know that this kind of place would even exist," Keith answered, trying to reason with the male, who was ready as if he was going to attack from the signs of his body language and intimidation from his glare. "Oh, really?" he asked the six, his voice still slightly hostile.

"We're telling the truth," Shiro spoke after Keith in a firm yet reasoning tone. "Please, give us a chance to explain."

The male stared at the six and he could tell that they meant no harm to him, not meaning to break into his lair. Sighing softly, he ran his hand through his hair, "Alright, tell me what gave you the reason to just break into the Command Center and just maybe I won't throw you all out," he said. He didn't mean to sound harsh, but he knew that what they did was wrong and it shouldn't be taken lightly. The six sighed in relief, but they knew that the male wasn't looking too thrilled and they need to explain… fast.

"You see," Shiro started once again. "We're on a run from an evil force from outer space."

"An evil force?" the male asked and Shiro nodded, "Well, Keith and I were on the run and we crash-landed here on Earth."

"And they winded up telling us about these magical items called the Crystal Gems and the Gem Beasts," Dax joined in.

"… and these things, which they're robots… they start attacking us," Julie went next.

"Yeah, and not only that… we were given these amazing powers… and the next thing that happened was-," Jazz responded to the male's answer, but she was soon cut off in mid-sentence.

"We became Power Rangers, man!" Flash exclaimed in full expression. "Real life Power Rangers in the flesh!"

The four-eyed male was left in complete shock, his eyes blinking while growing wide. "W-what? Power Rangers!? How is that even possible?" he sputtered out, shaking his head in complete disbelief. "The only way you could be a Ranger is if you tap into the Morphin' Grid which hasn't been active since the Beast Morpher Rangers."

"Look, we don't know about these Power Rangers we keep hearing about, but it was these Gems that gave us these powers and even transformed us as well," Keith spoke to the male as he reached into his pocket as well as the others and showed him the five Crystal Gems that glowed in their respective colored glows and the four-eyed male was left in more utter shock and he walked up to get a closer look. "How… just… let me see those things," he said and takes the five Gems where he placed them on some of kind of analyzing machine.

"I don't want to ask, but… where did you find them?" he asked.

"Well… it's a long story, an old lady gave us these Gems… we didn't expect for them to have powers," Dax exclaimed.

"And I found mine on a different planet," Keith added. "Well, Shiro and I found mine… I don't even know where they came from."

The bespectacled male looked at a small screen which was showing the images of the Gems, after doing some analyzing on the five stones, the male was left in amazement. "Wow… from the analysis that I'm seeing… these gems definitely have some kind of power imbued within them and it has given you the ability to morph into Rangers. Not only that it's shown that it's not from Earth. It said that it is located on a planet called Fala," he spoke up as he returned the Gems to the five teenagers.

"Fala?" Shiro and Keith asked in slight confusion, their expressions showing the evidence.

"That's what is said… the Command Center here can detect objects from outer space," the male exclaimed. "Especially planets that are outside of our Solar System. However, I can't locate the planet, but my real question is – how… how can you five be able to morph into the Power Rangers with just five gemstones you don't even know?"

"We… don't even know… it just happened!" Flash exclaimed.

"And to be honest… we didn't even expect for this to happen," Julie exclaimed. "And like Keith said… we don't know anything about Power Rangers aside from Flash."

Looking at the group, he could see that most of them don't know anything about the Power Rangers. Pushing his glasses back, he took a deep breath, "You guys don't know anything about Power Rangers? Neither of you?" he asked and everyone minus Flash shook their head.

"We don't actually… we didn't even know they even exist," Keith said.

The male glanced at the group and then sighed softly, "Wow… you _really_ don't know and yet you morphed into them," he said before smiling.

"Wait, so you're not kickin' us out?" Dax asked and the male shook his head.

"No, you've convinced me long enough to not put you in more trouble," he replied to the group. "Turn your eyes to Viewing Globe and lemme show you the history of the Power Rangers."

The group turned their eyes to a large circular screen on the other side of the Center and it began showing 'footage' of what it looked like to be five streams of colored light that shot down, forming into five teenagers who face a giant floating head and a small red gold robot. "It all started in Angel Grove, where five teenagers with attitude were summoned to fight the evil space sorceress, Rita Repulsa. With the power of five ancient dinosaurs, the five became the Earth's first Power Rangers, the first team to ever tap into the Morphin' Grid."

"What's the Morphin' Grid?" Dax questioned.

"I'm glad you asked. The Morphin' Grid is an energy field that allows anyone to morph into a Power Ranger – human, alien, android, young, and old. Different generations of Rangers were able to tap into the Grid through a respective link through each team. And just to let you know, that person in blue who fought with the first Power Rangers… that was me," the male explained and within seconds Flash's eyes glistened in realization.

"Wait a minute…the Blue Ranger… was you!?"

"That's right," the male exclaimed. "Billy Cranston, the first Blue Ranger."

"Okay, that's pretty unexpecting," Shiro said with an astounding smile and the male, who has introduced himself as Billy Cranston nodded fully.

"To you, yes. But for me… it had been the most wonderful experience in my life. I was the only person who had the brains than on the team and I thought that I was different than everyone else," Billy spoke and turned back to the Viewing Globe. "But thanks to the powers I had, I had become stronger and confident of myself, with the help of my friends."

"_It's Morphin' Time!_" after the call, the first Ranger team fought bravely as Rita sent clay-like foot soldiers called the Putty Patrollers and her golden gryphon-like general named Goldar to attack the city.

Their eyes widened in complete awe in how strong they were in the battle and Flash couldn't help but silently fanboy over the colored crusaders which was pretty new coming from a Spider-Man fan to be truthful.

"But it didn't stop there… Rita decided to create a Ranger for herself and she recruited Tommy Oliver and made him the Green Ranger," Bully continued and it showed Tommy being under Rita's control and fighting the Power Rangers. "He was able to almost beat us, but thanks to Jason, he was freed from her spell and was able to join us. However, things started to get harder when a new threat came to Earth."

A sinister evil laugh was heard from the Viewing Globe which brought chills within the group as they see a skinless being with tubes coming out of his body and his brain coming out of his head, holding a large chrome staff with a tip in a form of a big Z, spewing more destruction to the planet. "Okay, that's gonna haunt me for the rest of my life," Dax said, paling for a brief second, feeling a chill through his spine.

"Ditto," Shiro said in agreement as he too was creeped out.

"I never thought there would be something that exists," Keith spoke back.

"But it does. This enemy was none other than Lord Zedd and he took Rita's place after she failed to destroy us, he sent a new army of monsters to Earth and we underestimated them. Tommy, the Green Ranger began to lose his powers fully. However, he became the White Ranger thanks to Zordon and Alpha, and he helped us fight Zedd and his forces. But as Zedd started to get stronger, three of my friends, Jason, Zack, and Trini had left for Switzerland for a peace conference and was replaced by my other good friends – Rocky, Adam, and Aisha," Billy continued with the Ranger's history. "However, things began to get more complicated when Rita and Zedd sent a new enemy, Rito Revolto and unleashed a power where he destroyed our Zords."

The six watched the scene where Rito had destroyed the Rangers' Thunderzords and Kimberly screaming out "NO!" in utter despair as the robots fall apart limb from limb. They watched in slight pain as the veteran Rangers now stood powerless.

"Man, that's low!" Flash exclaimed.

"You're telling me," Julie chimed in agreement.

"It was indeed low, but all hope wasn't lost. We were sent by Zordon to find Ninjor, a warrior who was the one behind the Power Coins and together, we were given the secrets of the ancient Ninja. We were received new powers, new Zords and new enemies, but also new friends," Billy continued as the Globe showed Kimberly giving her Pink Power Coin to Kat before she left, then transitioned to where the Rangers' Command Center began to deteriorate and the six Rangers were teleported out by Alpha 5 before they exploded.

"But we would soon face another defeat until we discovered the mystical Zeo Crystal, but unfortunately… I stepped down as a Power Rangers while the others continued with their legacy and soon I left Earth for Aquitar," Billy exclaimed and that perked Keith's ears.

"Wait, you went to another planet!?"

"You never told us that!" Shiro went after and Billy wasn't too surprised of their reaction.

"Well, I did go to different planet back in my Ranger days. However, I stayed in Aquitar because I was crazy enough wanting to live there also because I had fallen in love with someone," Billy answered. "But sadly, my time there didn't last for I was forced to be sent back due to an attack on the planet."

"But how?" Jazz questioned.

"Look at the Globe and I will tell you," Billy said and everyone turned their eyes back to the Globe which showed Tommy and the team getting their Turbo powers. "After my departure, my friends Tommy, Kat, Adam, and Tanya were given new powers and became the Turbo Rangers to fight an evil space pirate named Divatox."

"_Guys… _I'm_ the new Blue Ranger!_" Blue Turbo Ranger, Justin Stewart spoke through the Globe in excitement and it left the others surprised. "Hey, who is that adorable little dude?" Julie questioned.

"That's Justin Stewart, he took Rocky's place as the Blue Ranger after he had gotten injured. And Justin isn't little anymore today.," Billy replied as he chuckled while the scenes show the Turbo Rangers fighting Divatox's forces. "During that time, an evil space pirate named Divatox invaded the Earth and my friends, along with Justin became the Turbo Rangers," the scenes later show Tommy, Adam, Tanya, and Kat passing their powers to their successors, TJ, Carlos, Ashley, and Cassie while Justin remained on the team. "After Tommy and the others graduated, they passed their new powers to their successors, and put their lives as Rangers behind them as they moved on. But that's when everything changed for everyone, including myself."

"So this is when you tell us that you were brought back to Earth, right?" Shiro asked and Billy nodded.

"That's correct, Divatox unleashed a great attack on the Power Chamber and destroyed the Turbo Rangers' powers and the remaining four went to outer space to go after Divatox and save Zordon. An evil space entity named Dark Specter has formed a group of the past villains and unleashed a great attack on the planets including Aquitar, where the Alien Rangers had no choice but to send me back to Earth while they fought for their lives and their planet," Billy explained and turned to the others.

"Meanwhile, a new team of Rangers were fighting Dark Specter as well as another new villain… named Astronema." The Globe soon shows, Astronema appearing out of nowhere while the powerless Rangers fought the Quantrons before the Astro Megaship shows up and Andros giving the four their Astro Morphers, morphing into the Space Rangers.

"LET'S ROCKET!" they all yelled as they morphed and posed before charging at the Quantrons, using their Power Weapons and the Astro Megaship to fight Astronema's monsters.

"With Andros as their leader, they were known as Power Rangers in Space and they managed to defeat the Dark Specter and Astronema, but it all came with a cost. Andros was forced to kill Zordon to destroy all evil in the galaxy. Since then, Angel Grove has been rebuilding and everyone has lived their normal lives. But then we later discover that there were more Power Rangers out there after the Space Rangers."

"There's more of them?" Shiro questioned and Billy nodded.

"That's right," the Viewing Globe showed different Ranger teams after Space and it left the group in more surprise, "Lost Galaxy, Lightspeed Rescue, Time Force, Wild Force, Ninja Storm, all different teams with one goal: to keep the world safe from evil. And because of it, the Morphin' Grid has been active until the recent team: the Beast Morphers who have battled a virus named Evox and managed to save the planet. And now you guys… you were able to morph into Power Rangers without even tapping into the Grid."

"Well, yeah… it just happened when those rust buckets tried to kill us!" Flash said. "I mean I felt like a real superhero!"

"We _all_ do, Flash," Dax corrected. "The question is though – are we able to take on being these… Power Rangers?"

Just as Billy was going to answer, he was cut off by the sounds of the alarms going off in blares, catching everyone in a complete startle. "W-what was that?" Jazz exclaimed firstly. "What's going on?"

Billy walks up to the Viewing Globe to see Trigor and the Sentries marching through the terrain, not too close where the Command Center was located and the bespectacled man was left in shocked, "Looks like you guys are really telling me the truth," he spoke and everyone else looked up to see what was happening and their expressions were far from pleasant.

"We gotta stop this dude… right now," Flash said.

"Yeah, this guy has put is through long enough," Julie declared. "But are we sure to take on the role of being Power Rangers?"

"That's what _I _just asked! We still don't know what the hell what we're doing,!" Dax exclaimed.

"Listen, I know this is new to you all. When _I_ first became a Ranger, I thought the same thing as well, but if you put your minds and hearts to it and believe and yourselves, you five will be unstoppable. You will be able to keep the history of the Power Rangers living and everyone will remember you for your bravery," Billy spoke to the group. "You all have shown me proof that you five have morphed into the Power Rangers, and now that I know that what's going on with you, you guys now have a big responsibility – to continue with the Rangers' legacy."

The group remained silent, but Keith broke the silence when he looked at Billy.

"I'll do it… I'll take on the part in being a Ranger. I've fought evil forces when I was in outer space with my old team and I know this Trigor guy will come back to take the Gems from us. As Shiro said, we're a team now and now that the Earth is now being put at risk, it's up to us to take on Trigor."

Shiro smiled and the remaining for looked at each other and soon nodded.

Dax looked at Keith and then nodded, "I'm with you, mate. Even though I still don't know what the hell is going on, I still haven't forgotten what those bucketheads did to all of us."

"I'm in as well," Julie came in next, gripping onto her pink Gem, "I am new in being a Power Ranger, but I have fought enemies before all of this."

"I'm in, too." Jazz exclaimed, leaving Flash smiling to see where everything was going.

"And you're not leaving me behind! I've always wanted to be a hero for a long time and I'm not missing this chance!"

Their final decision in taking the role in becoming the Power Rangers made Billy smile, seeing the new team forming to take the role in protecting the Earth. And their moment was just the beginning. The five holders of the Crystal Gems soon notice their gemstones starting to glow in an illuminating multicolored light.

"W-what's happening?" Flash questioned and within seconds, the Gems rose from their hands, floating in mid-air. Their glow soon shone in a brighter light and within seconds, the gems shifted into energy and swirled around the five's wrists, transforming to wrist-mounted devices, revealing to be morphers, much to their shock and amazement. The morphers were colored silver and spun with gold lining/highlights, followed by a small and horizontal palette of the five Ranger colors and their Crystal Gem on the top, illuminated beautifully.

"The Gems… they…."

"They changed into Morphers! Aw, yeah!" Flash whooped in excitement, cutting Keith off and the rest of the team just looked at their new gear given by the Crystal Gems right before the alarms started to blare once more and Billy turned to the others.

"Alright, this is it, guys. This is the chance for you all to fight as a real team. Show your little friend that you are forced to be reckoned with."

"Right," the others said and Keith looked at Shiro. "And what about Shiro? He helped us in our first fight."

"Don't worry about me, Keith. You worry about dealing with Trigor, my time will come soon," Shiro said with a smile walking up to Keith, placing a kiss on the former Paladin's cheek, making him blush slightly and the others looking in surprise as well as Billy. Keith soon nods and turned to his team, "Alright, guys. Let's do this!"

"Right!" the others said in unison as they left the Command Center.

:::::: **POWER RANGERS** –** PR **– **CRYSTAL BEASTS** ::::::

The Sentries marched all over the terrain, their red visors scanning every large and small area to track on where could the five holders of the Crystal Gems be hiding. As the robots continued with their search, Trigor unleashed his chain whip on the robots, shocking them to make them pick up the pace. "We need to find those humans and the Ruby Lion before Lord Gaaron arrives on Earth. We cannot afford to let this chance slip through the cracks, so move faster!" he bellowed and cracked his whip on the robots more, harsh enough to inflict slight scars on them.

But then suddenly, a large stream of fire streamed from out of nowhere, engulfing some of the robots which melted them into molten metal. Trigor looked up and he saw the Keith and the others running up towards him, "Looking for us, Trigor?" the mullethead taunted and the Altean growled but his scowl turned to a dark sneer.

"So, you decided to show your faces after all. We have an unfinished score to settle," Trigor readied his electric chain whip, cracking it with his two hands. "Surrender your Gems now! And if you refuse… you will face an all-timely death!"

"Dream on, buddy! Why don't you crawl back to whatever planet you came from?" Flash cackled at the Altean, earning a triggered growl.

"You don't know who you are messing with, boy! I am Trigor, loyal general of Lord Gaaron, and those who dare try to cross with me, will not be given mercy! SENTRIES!" Trigor shouted and the Sentries all gathered up around him either readying in fighting stances or cocking their laser guns at the five.

"Don't you ever keep your mouth shut, Flash?" Dax snarked and Flash rolled his eyes.

Keith looked at his morpher and nodded, "Alright, guys. You ready?" he exclaimed, showing off his morpher, his expression now showing that he was now ready to take the role as a Power Ranger.

"READY!" Flash, Jazz, Dax, and Julie nodded, showing their morphers.

Keith felt the strong energy from his Crystal Gem, and he rose his hands in the air, his left hand balling into a fist and his right one in an open palm and slammed them together as he brought them down to his chest, "**CRYSTAL SPARK!**" he called out and within immediately, his morpher began to glow red, its light engulfing Keith and within seconds Keith morphs into the Red Ranger, his Crystal Gem glowing in his chest while a sound of a lion roared from behind him, ending the morph sequence.

The others soon follow suit, performing the same hand movements as Keith did, "**CRYSTAL SPARK!**" they all shouted and their morphers glowed in multicolored lights, engulfing their bodies, transforming them into the Green, Blue, Yellow, and Pink Rangers, their Gems glowing on their chests as sounds of a pegasus, dragon, eagle, and tiger cried from behind them as their morph soon ends.

The five Power Rangers stood boldly as their spandex suits shone in the sun's light and Trigor growled of what he was seeing – five young humans granted the power of the Crystal Gems and they looked very powerful like they did before.

"Crystal Beast Red!" Keith shouted, posing as a lion – his hands posing as claws.

"Crystal Beast Green!" Flash went second, posing in a martial arts stance. (Imagine him doing the Shishiranger pose lol)

"Crystal Beast Blue!" Jazz called out, posing elegantly but fiercely like a dragon.

"Crystal Beast Yellow!" Dax yelled, spreading his arms out like wings as if he was an eagle.

"Crystal Beast Pink!" Julie went last, forming her hands out like a tiger and even posing as one.

"**Power Rangers Crystal Beasts!**" the five Rangers shouted out and the five cries echoed once more as the whole team posed heroically while their Gems glowed on their chests. "ATTACK!" Trigor shouted out and the Sentries made their forward assail at full speed.

"Time for round two guys!" Keith shouted to the team and the five Rangers charged sprinted into battle, shouting their battle cries as they collided with the Sentries, delivering blows to one another, starting their second fight against each other.

Keith flipped into the battlefield, landing on his two feet before throwing a roundhouse kick to one Sentry and blocking an attack from another. Due to his experience in martial arts and fighting the bots before as a Paladin of Voltron, Keith delivered hard jabs to each bot that came charging towards him. The Red Ranger turns around to see more of the Sentries coming to him, he clenched his fists together and flames began to engulf his hands. "Time to heat things up!" he exclaimed and shot a great stream of fire at the Sentries, burning them as he did with the first army before the morph.

Flash was enjoying his new power for he leaps for flying kick to one Sentry in the chest, sending it flying backwards before he landed on his two feet, "You guys are going down!" he leaps forwards and makes a tackle on another Sentry, followed by a firm sweep kick to another bot, knocking it off balance. He blocked another blow from another Sentry and retaliated by throwing hard punches to the robots, shorting them out. Feeling the energy from his Crystal Gem, the Green Ranger unleashes a great cyclone of wind which sent the robots flying in the air before exploding.

Jazz gracefully dodged every single Sentry that delivered blows towards her and she retaliated by delivering hard palm strikes to the bots, hitting them with critical damage thanks to her power from her Gem. She blocks another attack from the bots with her forearms and returns the favor with more palm strikes that sent them flying back. "Time for you guys to cool off!" the Blue Ranger exclaimed, the power within her body charging up. She glanced at the oncoming Sentries that were charging towards her and she unleashed great geysers of water that burst from the ground, drenching the robots which shorted out their circuitry and exploded.

As for Dax, he backflips several times as he is met by a group of Sentries. He shields himself with his arms as one of the bots throws a punch and retaliates with a hard side kick to the stomach, followed by another kick, sending another bot back right before he was caught off guard by oncoming bullets fired from the armed Sentries and he cartwheeled his way out of the bullets to the other side of the battlefield, "Lights out!" the Yellow Ranger called as he formed his hands into Spider-Man gestures, bolts of yellow lightning forming around, and soon shoots the said bolts at the bots, scrambling their circuits and shutting them down.

Julie pounced on one Sentry, throwing it over her head before getting up on her two feet. She blocks a blow from another bot with her forearms and retaliated by performing fury swipes on the grunts, leaving circuitry showing from its body. She turned around and gives another Sentry hard roundhouse kick, and another fury swipe attack on another bot. The Pink Ranger glared at the robots and stood boldly as she feels the energy rushing through her own body and suit. "Okay, I had enough of this!" she exclaimed and she blasted a flurry of flowers, the petals blowing up on the robots inflicting damage within their circuits and exploded within seconds.

As the Sentries were completely decimated, Keith readied himself when he faced Trigor who himself was prepared as he had his chain whip all charged up. "Ready for your last, Trigor?" he taunted. The Altean growled lowly and his weapon began to glow in a purple light, unleashing his weapon at the Red Ranger, who dodged the attack quickly after thinking fast.

"Don't take me lightly, boy!" Trigor growled. "Those Gems will soon be mine!"

He lunged his whip at Keith who kept dodging effortlessly and flawlessly until he was struck by the weapon by the chest and was knocked backwards after one more blow, despite his suit protecting him fully. The others soon run up to him, helping the leader of the Crystal Beasts get up on his feet.

"Keith, you alright, mate?" Dax asked.

"Yeah, I'm fine," Keith replied. "This guy is getting tougher than I thought."

"You mere children don't know what it takes to defeat me! Once I am finished with you, those Gems will be mine!" Trigor bellowed as he cracked his whip, ready to unleash his attack.

Dax smirked, "Guess it's time to put this guy in his place! What do you guys think?" he said to Keith, who nodded firmly.

"Yeah, you're right. Time we put an end to this once and for all," the Red Ranger spoke up, looking at his team. "You guys, ready?"

"Ready!" the others spoke and Trigor lets out a roar, unleashing his whip at the five Rangers, which they dodged the attack immediately. Dax and Julie soon leap up in the air and shot their lightning and flower attacks on the Altean, making him fall back. Soon, Jazz and Flash unleashed their water and wind attacks to being more damage within their foe, weakening his strength and sending him flying backwards.

"Time to end this, now!" Keith growled and his Gem began to flash. He clenches his hands into fists as flames swirled around before circling his whole body. A low growl ripped through his throat as he glared his slate-blue eyes through his visor. "**LION FLAME!**" he shouted out and fired his attack at the Altean, the flame energy forming into a lion-like shape it did before when he first battled him and hits Trigor directly, this time it was more effective on him than it was before. Sparks flew everywhere and the Altean fell forwards and exploded in a huge blast in typical Power Rangers fashion before a stream of purple light shot out of the flames from the explosion and zipped into the sky, thus ending the second battle.

"POWER DOWN!" the five Rangers called and sighed heavily before smiling at each other and cheered for their victory until they hear a loud roar from the distance and they looked up to see the Ruby Lion looking down at them as it lets out a low purr.

"Hey, Ruby. Sorry, you missed the show," Keith said with a chuckle and the Gem Beast just growled calmly, towering over the five Rangers as they celebrated their first victory.

::::: **POWER RANGERS – PR – CRYSTAL BEASTS** :::::

The Rangers soon return to the Command Center, still feeling very ecstatic and they talked about their victory over Trigor and the Sentries as well as their newly given powers by the Crystal Gems. Soon, Billy and Shiro enter the Center and they too had smiles on their faces as they approach the team while they kept conversing with each other and they could see the complete excitement from their expressions."So, how does it feel to fight as a newly formed team?" Billy asked, the five Rangers turning their gazes to the bespectacled male and the former Black Paladin.

"It was sick, man! I feel like I can take on anyone with these new powers!" Flash grinned punching a fist into his hand while Dax rolled his eyes to the jock's high enthusiasm and Julie shaking her head along with him.

"You said it, the power of the Gems were amazing! I felt like a real superhero with them!" Jazz as she looked at her morpher.

"We all did good guys… all of us," Keith said to the others in a small smile, but it soon faded. "But I have this feeling that this battle is far from over. Unlike you guys, Shiro and I know what's going on and I have the feeling that beating Trigor is only just the beginning for all of us."

Shiro nodded in agreement, "Keith's right. He and I have a lot of experience in fighting evil beings from outer space but you guys… this battle isn't going to be an easy task for you to take on," he spoke mainly to Dax and the others who began to have different looks on their faces.

"I'm gonna have to agree with ya on that, mate. We may have fought bad guys here on Earth, but we really weren't expecting bad guys from outer space to come and take us on. We were very lucky this time," Dax concurred with Shiro, folding his arms but his expression showing otherwise.

"Luck had nothing to do with it, you guys," Billy spoke once again. "You five have really put yourselves out there on the battlefield and triumphed as a team. This may be new to all of you guys, but I know you will prevail, regardless of how strong this new enemy becomes. You guys have a long way to go as Power Rangers and I will guide you along the way and show you everything you need along with your battle."

"Thanks, Billy," Julie said with a smile.

Billy smiled more, "Alright, now that you guys are a team, I have a little something for you guys," he said and grabbed a small silver case and showed to the group before opening it, revealing to be six silver wrist communicators, each of them in the colors of red, green, blue, yellow, pink, and white. "These are your new Wrist Communicators. They will allow you guys to converse with one another and tap into the Command Center's teleportation, giving you all the ability to teleport here in case of an emergency."

"Dude… this is awesome! Thanks!" Flash exclaimed, taking the green-accented Communicator.

"Yeah, thanks a lot!" Jazz said, taking the blue-accented Communicator while Dax took the yellow one, Julie retrieved the pink communicator and Keith took the red one.

Shiro just smiled at the five Rangers until Billy approached him, "What is it, Billy?" the former Paladin asked.

"You know at I made six Communicators while the Rangers were fighting out there," Billy replied."And I couldn't leave you out, so I also made one for you as well."

The tall male looked in shock and smiled, even more, taking the white-accented Communicator, "Oh… thank you, Billy. You didn't have to do it you know." he thanked the former Blue Ranger before his expression changed, realization coming to him.

"Oh, Rangers!" he exclaimed to the five, the team turning their attention to him.

"There's one more thing I have to explain to you. To sustain your role as a Power Ranger and continue with its legacy, you must follow these three important rules," Billy spoke and the five and Shiro looked at him,

"Rules? I didn't know they had rules," Shiro said.

"I didn't come up with them. My former mentor, Zordon explained it to me and my team when we first got our powers, so listen carefully – one: never use your powers for personal gain, two: don't escalate in a battle unless you are forced to, and last but not least – the most important of all: you must keep your identity secret. No one should know that you guys are the Power Rangers. If you follow these three rules, then your battle will proceed with no hesitation," Billy explained to the team and the others nodded.

"We'll make sure we will stand by those rules, Billy. That we promise," Keith said in a nod.

"Ugh. Rules? Come on, we're Power Rangers! We don't need rules," Flash muttered, slight discourage sounded out from his voice.

"There's always rules in occasions, my friend," Dax spoke in a cheeky grin, patting Flash in the back and the Green Ranger shot a glare at him.

"He's right, Flash. We're just going to have to deal with them if we're going to fight as Power Rangers," Jazz said in agreement as she smiled. "But if it makes you feel any better, we can go to that Youth Center to celebrate our victory."

Flash looked up at Jazz and then smiled, "Ah, if that makes me feel better, then okay," the Green Ranger said accepting the invitation.

"I think a little party would be awesome. I'm in!" Julie said with a smile.

"Yeah, count me in. We did beat Trigor after all," Keith joined in with a small smile.

"You all deserve it. You guys have been amazing out there," Shiro complimented and the Rangers just smiled before Flash shrieked, catching everyone by surprise and looked at him in complete concern on why he screamed like that.

"Flash, what's wrong?" Jazz asked.

"I totally forgot! Today is our orientation at Angel Grove University, meaning we're supposed to sign up for our dorms!" Flash cried out and soon Julie, and Jazz cursed as well. "Oh shit! I forgot about that! We better get back, right away!" the female red-head exclaimed.

"Dorms?" Keith questioned, raising a brow. "What for?"

"They're in college, Keith. They're first-years, meaning that they're fresh out of high school," Dax said with a smile and Keith thought about it and soon started to get it, they're attending classes and he remembered his days back at the Galaxy Garrison before his expulsion and the formation of Voltron team. He smiled and looked at the others. "Don't worry, I'll get you guys back there in a snap," he said to the three college freshman, who turned their gaze to their leader.

"Really?" Flash asked and Keith nodded.

"Yeah, I have Ruby, remember? He'll give us a lift back to the city, so you'll be able to your dorms."

"Well, what are we waiting for!? Let's go!" Julie cried out and soon the three dashed out of the Command Center and Keith followed in suit, shaking his head.

"I better get back, too. My bosses are startin' to get a little worried about me," Dax said scratching the back of his head.

"I'll come with you guys, just because," Shiro said, joining in with the rest. "Now that Keith and I are back on Earth, we have a lot to catching up to do."

The group soon leave the Command Center and Billy was soon left alone where he sighed happily as he pushed his glasses back to the bridge of his nose and walked up to the Power Rangers mural which was mounted on the wall. Looking at all of the teams from his old team to the Beast Morphers, the former Ranger took another deep breath, "Another chapter of its legacy has begun, Zordon. If only you were here… you would've been proud," he said with a small smile before reaching into his pocket, taking out what it looked like the be a golden coin which had an image of a triceratops which was had a crack which went down diagonally.

"You would've been very proud," he spoke softly, gripping onto the coin his smile softening.

::::: **POWER RANGERS – PR – CRYSTAL BEASTS** :::::

The whole group returned to Angel Grove, thanks to the Ruby Lion, and arrived at the campus of Angel Grove University where Jazz, Flash, and Julie hurried their way to the reception center… only to have their hopes shattered when they hear the crushing news while the others watch everything starting to unravel for the three college freshmen from afar and their expressions also didn't show any good signs either from what they are witnessing.

"What do you mean all of the dorms are full!?" Flash exclaimed fully to the receptionist. "This is our first year here!"

"Yeah! I know we missed the whole orientation, but this is our chance in trying to live independently!" Jazz pleaded along with the jock, her eyebrows pulling downwards. "You can't just leave us out like this!"

"Please… at least give us a dorm that the three of us we can share," Julie pleaded lastly.

The receptionist looked at the three college students and then sighed softly, "I'm really sorry, but you know that the deadline in getting your dorms is today only, no further dates. If you were here earlier, then you wouldn't have that problem. Look, I don't mean to be blunt, but I can't do anything about it. Now if you like to talk to the dean about the situation, I would kindly schedule a meet up with him. Otherwise, I can't kick students out just to give the dorm to others. Again, I deeply apologize," she spoke to the three students in the most polite way she could.

Jazz, Julie, and Flash just hung their heads in complete despair as they grabbed their luggage and walked out of the reception area while the others followed them from behind.

"Great. Just fucking great!" the Green Ranger groaned in a scowl. "Just as everything was going awesome for us – going to college and becoming Power Rangers, and the next thing we know: we're fucking dormless!"

"No need to rant about it any further… what's done is done and there's nothing we can do," Julie said to the jock, giving him a pat on the back.

"Sorry, you had to go through that, guys," Keith sympathized to his fellow teammates.

"It's okay… I mean… we've been waiting to start off on our own but now…," Jazz said, straining a smile to the mullethead only to have her frown once again. "… this is not how we wanted to start our first year in college."

"Well, you can't just sleep outside in the streets," Shiro looked at the three freshmen, his gaze getting firm as he spoke. "There has to be another way to get the three of you into your dorms. It's not fair for you to be left out like that."

"You don't even have to do that," Dax soon speaks up and everyone turned to the Yellow Ranger, who folded his arms and had that confident smirk on his face as he shifted his eyes to his new friends and his smirk soon turned to a bright grin. "I know a perfect solution to your little dorm problems."

The others looked at Dax for a moment before deciding to go on with Dax's words.

**:::::::::::::::**

It didn't take long for the Yellow Ranger to take them to a large apartment complex located on the other side of the city and not too far from the Angel Grove University campus. After reaching the top floor of the complex, Dax opens the door and the others were in complete shock of what they were seeing before their eyes.

They were met by an enormous apartment suite that had a large living room, kitchen and what it looked like to be six full bedrooms. Not to mention having the décor matching the ones college students will have in their dorms. It even had a large balcony that shows the beautiful view of the Angel Grove skyline and the full view of the college campus from above.

"Whoa!" they all exclaimed and Dax just rolled his eyes.

"What are you guys waitin' for? Get in there!" Dax beckoned and everyone quickly went inside of the suite. They were completely speechless with what the Yellow Ranger had as they looked all around and they could feel the envy showing on their faces along with their amazement.

"So, what do ya think?" Dax asked his teammates.

"What do we think!? Do you actually live here?" Jazz questioned the dreaded male.

"And how can you even afford something like this?" Keith joined in with the Blue Ranger, hoping that Dax wasn't lying.

"I do live here... and I didn't buy this, one of my bosses owns this place. He let me rent it out because I was heading here and I helped him and his friend at the gas station. It wasn't that expensive anyways, but I didn't want to have him do all the work, so I started working at the Youth Center," Dax replied before smiling.

"Really? That's very noble of you to pay someone back for giving you a roof," Shiro replied. "That doesn't happen to most people here when Keith and I were living here on Earth."

"Yeah, but it's already getting lonely with just me here. This place has six bedrooms so… it would be fun to have some roommates," Dax said with a smile.

"Hold on… does that mean, you're letting us stay here?" Flash questioned.

"Well, duh! Otherwise, you'll be sleeping on the bench for the rest of your four years," Dax smirked and Flash just rolled his eyes. "You really saved us, Dax. Thanks so much," Julie said with a smile.

"Now, I feel complete!" Jazz shouted out in excitement

As the three continued with their excited clamor about their new place, Dax was soon approached by Keith, "Are you sure you're able to do that? I mean… wouldn't we get in your way?" he asked and the Yellow Ranger shook his head.

"Nah. I think it's good for me, I hate bein' here by myself," Dax continued. "As Shiro said, we're a team… and now that we are, we're gonna have to stick together if we're gonna fight together… not to mention getting to know each other."

"Are you sure about that?" Shiro questioned, looking pretty skeptical despite the apartment being nice and huge.

"I am. It wouldn't be a team if it's just me and the others. We do need a leader of the team as well as an ally," Dax smile grew bigger as he looked at Keith and Shiro. "We're Power Rangers now, and it's up to us to keep the legacy going – like Billy had told us before we left."

Keith looked at his morpher, thinking of Billy's words of wisdom to keep the Power Rangers' legacy alive now that he and the others are now Power Rangers themselves, "Yeah. We are a team now," he said in a smile. "We _all_ are… even Shiro. And not only will we protect the Gems from Gaaron and Trigor, but continue on with this legacy Billy told us about."

"So that means you'll stay with us?" Dax asked.

"That's right," Shiro replied after with a big smile. "We're staying."

Dax lets out a laugh, "Alright! _Now_, this call for a celebration!" he exclaimed before being startled by Flash, who popped up from behind, wrapping his arm around the dreaded male. "Well, it's about time! We never got a chance to it thanks to our dorm problems!"

"Don't ever scare me like that, blondie," Dax muttered out in a slight scowl.

"Heh, sorry," Flash said in a snark.

"Yeah, speaking of which. Are we going to go to the Youth Center, since you work there?" Jazz questioned Dax who began smiling again.

"Yeah, of course. They have the best food and smoothies over there and it's gonna be on the house," the Yellow Ranger said, soon grinning while taking out what it looked like to be his debit card and everyone smiled more.

"Well, what are we waiting for? Let's go!" Julie exclaimed happily.

"Yeah, after being in space for so long… I am dying to try out a pizza," Keith said with a smile.

"Me too, as much as I love being in the Castle of Lions… the food there… not the best at all," Shiro said in agreement before muttering, 'Please forgive me, Coran.'

"Welp, then it's settled. To the Youth Center!" Dax led the whole team out as they cheered, very eager to start their celebration in becoming the Power Rangers officially and being able to live together.

::::: **POWER RANGERS – PR – CRYSTAL BEASTS** :::::

Back in the Command Center, Billy sighed as he looked at his cracked Triceratops Power Coin for the last minute before he lets out a sigh. He really missed those days when he fought as a Power Ranger with his friends back in the day and how much of a connection they had with each other. Hell, he even kept a picture of them what was posted somewhere in the Center to remember about his role as a Ranger and how much it changed his life.

And now – out of the blue, he becomes a mentor to a new team of Rangers after discovering them inside his Command Center and with the experience, he knew that they will be needing his guidance in fighting as the new team of Power Rangers, being able to give them the words of wisdom the best he can like how his late mentor, Zordon did as well as his robotic friend, Alpha 5.

Lifting himself up from the control panel, Billy walked up to a door that was hidden on the other side of the Command Center and the door opened after putting an access code on a PIN keypad and entered the room where he was surrounded by lots of unknown artifacts that he had gotten before he met the Rangers. He walked through the secret room and he made a complete stop where he was met by what it looked to be a large futuristic escape pod that stood before him.

He took a glance at the pod, remaining silent for the moment as it gave him a very eerie feeling that something was inside the pod… or someone. Whatever it was Billy was going to find out what, now that he has a new team under his hands.

[[**END OF CHAPTER THREE**]]

**A/N:** Alright, that's is the third chapter of Power Rangers Crystal Beasts and this chapter… it took me a while to get this joker done, for real. So, I sincerely apologize for the late update having you guys wait for so long for this chapter to come out, but at least I was able to have Billy as the Rangers' mentor and have him show the future Rangers the history of the Power Rangers and their official battle against Trigor… it came out pretty well… had a wonderful time writing the Rangers' fight scenes as well as their use of their new powers.

Also I decided to give Shiro a wrist communicator as well so he will be able to teleport to the Command Center and all and if you guys read closely, his communicator has white accents… which gives you guys a little spoiler on the future chapters of Crystal Beasts. If you wanna know what will happen to him, you are gonna have to stay tuned for the later chapters.

So that's it for the third chapter of Power Rangers Crystal Beasts and the next chapter will be up soon! Follow, Fav, Review, or even PM me about the story and such.

In the meantime, here is the opening theme song of Power Rangers Crystal Beasts in which is basically the theme of Power Rangers in Space… which I think it might work for this story!

Talk to y'all later! Ja ne!

[[**Cue **– **Power Rangers Crystal Beasts Theme**]]

**Pink. Yellow. Blue. Green. Red.**

**Light it up, Crystal Beasts!**

(Keith Silverstein as_ Dax/Crystal Beast Yellow_)

(Xanthe Huynh as _Julie/Crystal Beast Pink_)

**Rising high from outer space**

**Now shining brighter than ever before**

(Steven Yeun as _Keith/ Crystal Beast Red)_

(Matt Lanter as _Flash/Crystal Beast Green_)

(Colleen O'Shaugnessey as _Jazz/Crystal Beast Blue_)

**Rangers… (Crystal Beasts!)**

(David Yost as_ Billy_)

(Josh Keaton as _Shiro_)

**Go! Power Rangers!**

**Go! Power Rangers!**

**Go! Power Rangers!**

**Go, go go, shine! Go!**

**Go! Power Rangers!**

**Go! Power Rangers!**

**Go! Power Rangers!**

(_The five Crystal Gems emitted their multicolored light before the official logo appears_)

**Aaah… CRYSTAL BEASTS!**


	4. Rise of the Gladiator

**A/N:** Hey there guys! KuroganeBlade here and I am back with a new chapter of Power Rangers Crystal Beasts! I know you guys were waiting for this to come and it's already here! In this chapter, the Rangers meet King Arick, the former ruler of planet Fala and discovers the Power Rangers have the Crystal Gems and he tells them about the history of the Gems as well as his part of the history of Fala!

Okay, onward with the story!

**Disclaimers**

**POWER RANGERS © Haim Saban, Hasbro & Nickelodeon**

**POWER RANGERS CRYSTAL BEASTS © KuroganeBlade/SkyeLinkHyrule. **

**VARIOUS TV SHOWS © Nickelodeon, Marvel, DreamWorks Animation, etc**

**Warnings:** This is a Power Rangers/Cartoon X-overs crossover series and this fanfiction is rated PG-14+ meaning that this is an AU and there will be swearing and fantasy violence. There will be some pairings as well in the story, but there won't be any NSFW scenes since this is a PR crossover fanfiction and I tend to keep it more of a PG-14/Rated Teen just to be safe

[[Cue: Power Rangers in Space Theme]]

**Pink. Yellow. Blue. Green. Red.**

(_The scene shows the Gem Beasts charging through space, letting out their cries_)

**Light it up, Crystal Beasts!**

**Rising high from outer space**

(Keith Silverstein as_ Dax/Crystal Beast Yellow_)

(Xanthe Huynh as _Julie/Crystal Beast Pink_)

**Now shining brighter than ever before**

(Steven Yeun as _Keith/ Crystal Beast Red)_

(Matt Lanter as _Flash/Crystal Beast Green_)

(Colleen O'Shaugnessey as _Jazz/Crystal Beast Blue_)

**Rangers… (Crystal Beasts!)**

(David Yost as_ Billy_)

(Josh Keaton as _Shiro_)

**Go! Power Rangers!**

**Go! Power Rangers!**

**Go! Power Rangers!**

**Go, go go, shine! Go!**

**Go! Power Rangers!**

**Go! Power Rangers!**

**Go! Power Rangers!**

(_The scene shows the mighty Crystal Prime Megazord standing boldly in the city_)

(_The five Crystal Gems emitted their multicolored light before the official logo appears_)

**Aaah… CRYSTAL BEASTS!**

**POWER RANGERS CRYSTAL BEASTS  
Written by KuroganeBlade**

**Episode Three:** Rise of the Gladiator

_**RECAP**_

_On the last episode of Power Rangers Crystal Beasts, the Crystal Beast Rangers meet former Blue Ranger, Billy Cranston after stumbling upon the Command Center. After learning the history of the past Power Rangers, the five heroes take on Trigor , Gaaron's first generals and defeat him on their first battle. As the Rangers go and celebrate their victory, Billy goes to a secret room and looks at a strange space pod that looked like it came from outer space. What could be inside the pod? We will know in this episode!_

-**Command Center**-

Inside the Command Center, Billy was on the controls trying to figure out any information about planet Fala and the origins of the Crystal Gems. So far, Billy has been frustrated in what he was getting – no results about Fala or the Crystal Gems and the former Blue Ranger was just about to give up, he stopped himself and looked back. He walked up to the back which had the keypad and he pressed on the code and the secret door opened, revealing the large room and walked inside where he saw the space pod standing and he took a glimpse of it. Using a special device on the capsule, his eyes looked in complete astonishment of what he had gotten.

"This is incredible! I need to bring in the others right away!" he spoke to himself and hurried out to contact the Rangers.

:::: POWER RANGERS – PR – CRYSTAL BEASTS ::::

-**Angel Grove Youth Center**-

It was a wonderful Saturday morning in Angel Grove, and in the Youth Center, the Crystal Beast Rangers along with Shiro were enjoying their weekend. It had been two days since their battle against Trigor and they were already getting used to being Power Rangers… well almost everyone. While the others were too busy having fun, Keith was sitting on the tables, staring at his Crystal Charge Morpher, his Gem glowing in the sun's light. As he looked at his morpher, a glass of orange juice was placed right next to him and he looked up to see Shiro standing right next to him.

"Are you gonna keep looking at it all day?" the former Paladin asked with a smile on his face and Keith shook his head.

"I don't know, and I didn't order any orange juice," the mullethead returned.

"That would be me, mate," Dax said with a smile as he took a seat next to Keith. "You're welcome."

"I'm not thirsty or anything," Keith pointed out and turned his gaze at his morpher. "It's just that I'm still reeling in what had happened with us. Even though it was exciting that we have become Power Rangers, it was still a shock."

"You think you're the only one who's still shocked about being a Ranger?" Flash spoke up, walking up to Keith with a smile on his face.

"I don't know about _you_, but I can't get the feeling out of me. I mean, we've been chosen by five magical gemstones to fight an evil being that is nothing against Emperor Zarkon," Keith replied.

"I wouldn't say that. Even though Zarkon was a tough person to beat, I doubt that Zarkon is any stronger than Gaaron. We don't even know anything about him," Shiro spoke back.

"Agreed," Julie replied as she and Jazz approached the table. "This all-new to all of us, but what we really should be concerned about are the Crystal Gems. Like, just how can they contain incredible power, and why did they choose us?"

"Has Billy been able to find any information about them?" Jazz added to Julie's question.

"I doubt it. Last time I contacted him, he said that he found ways to get information about Fala and the Crystal Gems, but no avail," Shiro spoke as he folded his arms. "From the sound of his voice, he was very frustrated."

"But we gotta know about the Gems soon. It's been two days and we haven't gotten one word about them," Flash complied while leaning against the wall. "Get real, Flash. You think that Billy would just contact us saying that he has found other objects from this Fala planet?" Julie spoke to the jock a bit bluntly and within seconds, their newly given communicators chimed, catching their attention.

"Well, that was fast," Dax commented.

"Let's head to the lockers for some privacy," Keith spoke and the six walked out of the bar and into the locker area where they checked to see if anyone else was there. When the coast was clear, Keith answered his communicator in his right wrist.

"Keith here."

"_Keith, you and the others must come to the Command Center, immediately. It's really important,_" Billy spoke on the other line and the Red Ranger nodded, despite being a bit confused about what was going on.

"We're on our way," Keith ends the communication line and turned to the others. "Duty calls, huh?"

Shiro nodded, "Let's go," he said and the six reached their communicators, pressing the side button. Within seconds, warmth began to surge within his body and the group turned into multicolored streams of light, soaring out of the Youth Center and out through the city. Many of the citizens saw the colored lights fly high as they pass many tall buildings and make their way out of the city before disappearing into the distance which brought some citizens in awe while others were in confusion, wondering what the hell was going on and what did they just saw.

:::: POWER RANGERS – PR – CRYSTAL BEASTS ::::

-**Command Center**-

The six soon arrive at the Command Center, the effect of the teleportation leaving them stumbling a bit. "Whoa, okay that was pretty cool," Flash spoke, still feeling the surge within his body from the fast travel.

"Billy!" Keith shouted out, he and the others walking into the center room of the Command Center and Billy was standing before them, patiently waiting for them before pushing his glasses on the bridge of his nose as he slightly leaned on the control panel, "It's about time you guys got here," he said with a small smile as the others made their approach.

"What's going on? Why did you call us all of a sudden?" Dax questioned the former Blue Ranger.

"Yeah, this better be good," Julie spoke, folding her arms.

Billy looked at the group and took a deep breath, "Believe me, there is a reason why I brought you here. You all remember when I have analyzed the Crystal Gems to discover they were in Fala right?" he spoke to the team.

"Yeah, we have. Wait, did you find any other information about the planet?" Shiro questioned.

"At first, I thought I couldn't find anything despite the Command Center being able to detect objects from the galaxy and information about them. But then, I realized that I had found something from the planet Fala," Billy spoke to the Rangers, leaving them surprised.

"You found something that's from Fala?" Keith queried, his wide-eyed expression more evident than the others. Billy nodded firmly to the mullethead's question.

"Follow me," Billy leads the team to the back of the Command Center and presses the access code on the keypad which activated the secret door which slid open, leaving the team completely surprised by what they had seen inside. As Billy led them inside, they couldn't stop scanning their eyes of all of the unknown items that were displayed. "You never told us you had something like this!" Jazz exclaimed.

"Got that right, this place is a museum here!" Flash said in agreement.

"How long have you had this place? And where did you get all of this stuff?" Shiro questioned.

"I've built it along with the Command Center. The objects you are seeing had come from different parts of the galaxy mainly found by NASADA. When I came back to Earth, I worked for NASADA for a while and we would find different objects that have crash-landed here. This was before I built the Command Center and they would lend me the objects due to my involvement with them after my return," Billy replied.

"And do you think that what you're going to show us might help us find more clues about the Crystal Gems' origins?" Jazz questioned.

"That's what my hopes are, Julie. I've tried everything before I knew about this object that I'm going to show you." Just as Billy finished his question, he stopped in his tracks and the six soon followed and their jaws nearly dropped when they are met by the large escape pod that slightly towered them. The pod was painted in a silver chrome color with tinted glass that made it hard for them to see what was inside. It had bright cyan-lighting that surged around it and strange functions on the left side.

"Whoa! What is that?" Flash questioned.

"It's some kind of an escape pod," Julie replied. "I've never seen anything like this before."

"But I think Shiro and I have. Billy, are you sure this is the thing you're talking about?" Keith questioned, shifting his eyes to Billy.

"This is the one that is said to come from planet Fala along with the Gems according to the information I have received when I analyzed it. When the people of NASADA first showed it to me, I was amazed by how highly advanced the escape pod was," Billy replied to Keith as he looked at the pod. "And something tells me that there is someone inside it."

"You think someone is inside of that thing?" Jazz questioned.

"It sure looks like it, but I'm not 100% sure," Billy said taking a deep breath. "I've had this in stow for a while and I haven't thought of trying to get it to open."

"Let me see," Keith said as he walked up close to the escape pod and began to look at its functions. "I've seen pods like this before. Maybe if I can try to look for some kind of… whatever that's keeping it sealed up, maybe we might be able to open it."

"You really think you can do that?" Shiro asked the mullethead.

"It's worth a try," Keith answered, placing his hands onto the escape pod as he tried to look for something to unlock it. But then suddenly, his Gem Charger began to glow red along with his Crystal Gem, engulfing the whole pod, startling the others and Keith, who backed away. The red energy swerved all over the pod, streams of fire surging all over. Soon after, the red energy turns into a light blue glow and an unlocking sound was heard before the glow fades.

"W-what just happened?" Flash exclaimed.

"I don't know… but the pod… i-it's opening," Jazz exclaimed as she and the others looked to see the escape pod opening, its tinted glass began to fade from the bottom to the top, revealing to be a tall male with long platinum-blonde hair tied in a low ponytail, light-tan skin, and pointed ears. He was wearing a suit of silvery-white armor spun with gold and light blue/purple accents secured with a long flowing cape. He had a pair of purple sickle-shaped marking underneath his eyes and a goatee underneath his chin, revealing his race to be pure Altean. Soon, his eyes shot open, revealing his purple eye-color as he regains his vision.

"Z-Zargo…," he spoke weakly as he tried to walk out of the escape pod and ends up falling forward, only for Dax to catch him in the nick of time. The male looked up at Dax weakly while the latter just stared at him, "W-where am I? Who are you?" he asked.

"Name's Dax. And right now, you're in my arms," Dax replied with a chuckle.

"You… look different… what's going on here? Where's Prince Zargo? T-tell me where I am," the male explained as slight panic began to take over him.

"Whoa, whoa, take it easy… we're not here to hurt you… but are you… an Altean?"Shiro questioned.

"And by any chance, are you from planet Fala?" Keith added.

The Altean moved his eyes, looking at everyone around him and he knew right away that they weren't a threat to him. "Yes, both that I am. My name is King Arick of planet Fala. I know where I am and how long have I been asleep."

"You're in the Command Center here on Earth. Your escape pod was found by the people of NASADA, we don't know how long have you been asleep, but we weren't expecting someone like you to be inside of there," Billy spoke back to Arick.

"Do you remember the last thing before you were put to sleep?" Jazz asked.

Arick furrowed his eyes slightly, "It's… pretty hard for me to remember. It's been a very long time, but the thing I recall was…," he spoke until he felt a surge tear through his mind his eyes widened as a flashback began to play in his mind.

FLASHBACK

_King Arick stood in complete horror as he sees his kingdom fall into the raging walls of flames, illuminating an eerie reddish-orange hue in the sky along with the smoke evaporating into the air, depicting the disastrous event occurring in his kingdom of Planet Fala. Looking through the screen, he could see Gaaron's ship approaching the castle. Along with him was a younger Altean who looked exactly like him and he too was shocked by what he was seeing. He was Prince Zargo and he was supposed to be next in line to become the next ruler of the planet along with being the leader of the heroic Crystal Paladins. As they looked at the kingdom of Fala fall into the raging flames as a transmission from Gaaron was sent projected to the castle's screen, revealing the dark Altean himself. _

"_Gaaron," Zargo exclaimed, his eyebrows furrowing together._

"King Arick, your fleet has been eliminated and the Crystal Paladins are no more. I will be retrieving the Crystal Gems and reclaim the Ruby Lion," _Gaaron announced before his ship began to open fire at the caste, inflicting damage as its strength was at its low its hours from crumbling was at its nearest._

"_All of our troops have been slaughtered. Everything in Fala has collapsed. We need to summon the Gem Beasts and fight before it's too late!" Arick cried out._

"_No… we can't summon the Gem Beasts, it will give Gaaron an easy pass on retrieving the Ruby Lion! The only thing we can do is to send the Beasts and the Crystal Gems away!" Zargo exclaimed._

"_What? Zargo, our lives are on the line! If we don't do anything, our kingdom and our planet will be destroyed!" King Arick shouted at his son incredulously._

"_There isn't any other solution!" Zargo cried out, leaving the Falan Altean taken aback, his mouth left agape while the young Prince clenched his fists. "Father, many lives have been lost throughout the attack. Our army… and even my team is gone. The only motive we can do… is to send the Gems and the Beasts somewhere far away and safe from Gaaron's hands."_

_King Arick shook his head firmly, he refuses to hear what his son was saying to him, _"_No, I won't let you do this! I _will _not allow it!" he thundered out._

"_I'm sorry, father. There's nothing else we can do," Zargo looked at his father in sadness and regret as he sauntered upwards to the Altean. "Our planet is already losing its light and I can't afford in losing the only person who raised me to become the warrior that I have dreamed to be. I understand your anger and desperation, but I must do this… for their safety… and for yours."_

_Zargo reached his hand towards his father's forehead and a small flash of magic burst from his fingers and into the king, causing him to become very weary and weak. "Z-Zargo… no…," he gasped out, his vision becoming a blur as his son looked at him in sorrow._

"_Please forgive me, father," the young prince lamented before the king fell unconscious._

END OF FLASHBACK

Arick panted heavily as a look of pain and sorrow painted across his face, "I remember now. Planet Fala and its entire solar system have been destroyed. My son, my people, and my kingdom… gone," his sorrow began to turn to complete malice, his eyebrows knitting together while his eyes showed a piercing glare up in space and his hands balled into tight fists.

"Gaaron!" he snarled out, venom dripping through his low regal voice and soon the Rangers were completely alerted.

"Wait a minute? You know Gaaron?" Flash questioned the king, which the latter nodded.

"Yes, he had become obsessed with power, turning into a vile person. He became a ruler of evil and an enemy to all free people. He was the reason why I had lost everything and my son!"

The five Rangers along with Shiro began to remember their battle with Trigor where he had mentioned serving Gaaron while trying to take the Crystal Gems away from them, "One of his goons had mentioned him," Julie soon speaks up to Arick, the latter turning his gaze to her and the rest of the group. "I believe he was the one who sent that guy to attack us along with our city."

"Gaaron is still alive? Impossible!" the Altean shook his head.

"We don't know anything about him, but we know is that he is after the Crystal Gems and some other relics called the Gem Beasts," Shiro said, the others agreeing with him. "Yeah, mate. It's true!" Dax right behind the former Paladin.

"How do you know about the Crystal Gems? My son scattered them across the galaxy, making it impossible to find!" Arick protested incredulously. "There's no possibility that you all know about their presence."

The five Rangers looked at each other and then back at Arick after hearing his doubt, "Actually, mate. We do know about them… 'cause we have em right here," he said and the whole team showed Arick their Gem Chargers, the five Crystal Gems glistening in the room's light. The Altean's purple eyes widened in complete shock, leaving him silent for a brief minute until he finally spoke.

"How… how is that even possible?"

:::::: **POWER RANGERS** –** PR **– **CRYSTAL BEASTS** ::::::

-**Gaaron's Ship**-

Inside the battleship, Gaaron bore his piercing red eyes at Trigor who bowed to him and feeling his superior's anger radiating from his glare as well as disappointment. "I am not pleased with your last battle against the Power Rangers, Trigor," he said in a low chide and Trigor flinched visibly, showing his vulnerability. "Your incompetence has led them to their second victory. You remember our warning, did you not?"

"Y-yes, my lord. But I was this close in getting the Crystal Gems, believe me… I was!" Trigor pleaded as he finally rose his head upwards, looking Gaaron straight in the eyes. "Please, my lord. Give me another chance to prove myself! I will get those Gems from there mere children… even if it means that I have to take their lives to retrieve them!"

"You were given two chances to take those Gems and you have failed me, Trigor. I have told you that if you have reached failure that you are to return to my ship and you have failed to stand to your mission. Therefore, you are hereby not leaving this ship until you show me that you can take on your role as general," Gaaron spoke to Trigor fully.

"No… you can't do this, my lord-"

"My decision has been made. You are dismissed," Gaaron cuts Trigor off and the general cursed under his breath and walks out of the throne room. As he leaves, he hears a female snicker from his right side where he noticed a female figure leaning against a wall.

"Awww. Poor little Trigor… I thought you would be tougher than that."

Trigor growled as he turned his gaze to see a female, revealing to be a half-Altean, half-Galran donned in an Amazon-style armor. Her hair was black was tied in a high ponytail secured by a golden cuff. Her eyes were golden yellow and had dark red sickle-shaped markings underneath her eyes. She walked out from the shadows and circled Trigor who balled fists tightly as he gritted his teeth while the female kept on taunting him, stroking her long fingernails across the taller Altean's cheek.

"I wonder… did you lose your mojo? Or is it because you're just weak?"

"Keep your sweet chatter to yourself, Veema!" Trigor hissed at the female half-Galran. "I show my pride in standing with Lord Gaaron, unlike you! I won't let these… teenagers get the best of me! I_ will_ prove to him that I will get those Gems, just you wait, Veema!"

Trigor turned his heel and walks out of the ship and Veema snickered, "How pitiful…," she joked darkly.

"That's enough, Veema," Gaaron's voice echoed from behind Veema, who turned around and approached the leader who was seen watching footage of the fight scene between the Crystal Beast Rangers and Trigor, which he took a humiliating defeat. Veema took a firm glance at the five-colored heroes and scoffed loudly. "So… these are the 'Power Rangers' you have told me about," she said, folding her arms.

"Yes, these are the ones who have gotten the hold of the Crystal Gems," Gaaron spoke firmly to Veema. "Unfortunately for us, Trigor has failed to do his mission in taking them back."

"That I figured," Veema jested with a blunt smirk. "So, my lord… what are you going to do now? Tigor is going to just hold us back if you send him back out there."

"Do not underestimate him, Veema. Tigor is one of my strongest generals," Gaaron shot a glare at the female general. "This is only his first warning for failing me. But I know he isn't that incompetent… he needs to know that the Gems are the keys to the Gem Beasts and the key to take back what's rightfully ours."

"Oh, that reminds me: I have sensed a resurgence of Altean energy. Seems that your dear old friend has been tracked on planet Earth of the main Solar System," Veema informed Gaaron, whose eyebrows furrowed tightly.

"Arick is still alive? How?"

"How should I know? But think it's time we take things seriously," Veema addressed and Gaaron nodded.

"Yes, if I have to destroy the third planet of this Solar System to take back the Ruby Lion, then so be it. Contact the Druids at once." Veema smile grew darker, "As you wish, my lord," she complied and walked out of the throne room.

:::::: **POWER RANGERS** –** PR **– **CRYSTAL BEASTS** ::::::

-**Command Center**-

"You have found the Crystal Gems?" Arick exclaimed to the group which they nodded in response.

"It's kind of an interesting story," Keith started. "I had this weird dream about finding a red gem at some strange jungle followed by some robotic lion, that looked different than my Red Lion. Little did I know, that this gem was real and I was able to find it along with Shiro and the rest of my former team."

"And we were given our gems after saving an old woman from a group of bullies," Dax went after Keith. "We didn't expect these gems to give us these kinds of powers."

"We just found out that these Gems were actually from Fala and now that we know that you're from there, we wanna know… how did these Gems end up on your planet?"

Hearing the question, Arick took a deep breath, "Actually, the Gems were created by the Druids of Fala," he started. "You see, planet Fala is populated by the Altean race and has developed advanced technology that made the planet as it is. During the time, the planet was suffering from attacks from incoming enemies and needed a strategy in keeping the planet safe from harm. That's when the Druids discovered a great source of crystallized energy in the planet's terrains. They gathered up enough the energy and used their magic to create the Crystal Gems in which they were given to a group of warriors we named The Crystal Paladins."

"The Crystal Paladins?" Shiro questioned.

"Correct, the Crystal Paladins served Fala as the protectors of the civilization as well as the other planets in its solar system. They pledged to protect Fala and the other planets of the galaxy from any other threat with their bond and dedication. Gaaron was part of the Crystal Paladins, holder of the Ruby Gem and leader of the team. He was a dedicated warrior and showed loyalty to his fellow teammates. Unfortunately, he started to become obsessed with power and I was forced to banish him because of his corruption," Arick continued, his voice turning solemn and the Rangers began to feel sympathy for the Altean.

"He returned when my son, Zargo was chosen as the next leader of the Crystal Paladins and caused destruction all over Fala, killing everyone around him. I tried to stop my son from sending away the Crystal Gems and the Gem Beasts, and now my planet is gone and I am the only Altean alive."

Silence occurred within the group, Keith clenched his hands into fists trying to keep his slight anger for him at bay. Hearing Arick's story like _déj__à__ vu _for both him and Shiro. Altea had suffered a similar fate back before when they first got their Lions. Just when Keith was going to say something to the former King, the alarm began to blare, catching the Rangers' attention.

"What's going on now?" Flash queried and Billy turned to his Rolex watch, where he began to press the sides of it and its clock began to glow. A large screen appears in front of them and it shows footage of Veema leading the Sentries through the streets of Angel Grove while the people ran in complete panic and the robots inflict damage around the city.

"Looks like he has sent some more of his company," Billy said looking at the screen and the Rangers looked up as well as Arick.

"What he's already attacking?" he looked in complete surprise.

"Yeah, as we said before, he sent one of his first generals to attack us and take the Crystal Gems," Jazz spoke to the Altean. "He knows that we're holding the Gems because they chose _us_ and he's not gonna stop until we're dead."

"And as of right now, these people need help. You guys better head down there and put a stop to it before they do any more harm," Billy turned his gaze to the others.

"I'm coming with you guys. Only because I have been there since the beginning," Shiro spoke firmly.

"Alright," Keith nodded to Shiro and looked at the others. "Let's go, guys!"

"Right!" Flash, Jazz, Dax, and Julie spoke with smiles and Shiro nodded silently. The six soon leaves the room, ignoring Arick's call for them to wait.

"H-hold on! You can't leave yet!"

Arick tried to go after them but due to his weakened strength from being in the escape pod for so long, he nearly fell over, but Billy caught him before he hit the floor. "I… I must go after them… I haven't told them about the Gems' power and how they should master them," he winced weakly as he tried to get up out of the former Ranger's arms.

"You haven't fully gained your energy yet, Arick. And you don't need to worry about the Rangers, they know what they're doing," he spoke to Arick, the latter looking at him confused.

"Rangers? What do you mean?"

Billy then smiled, "There's something I haven't told you about us," he said to the Altean. "_Something_ that you don't know about."

:::::: **POWER RANGERS** –** PR **– **CRYSTAL BEASTS** ::::::

-**Angel Grove**-

Screams filled the air as the people in the streets of Angel Grove stampeded their way in fear for a group of Sentries, both armed and unarmed, marched in lines with Veema taking the lead. The armed robots opened fire at the citizens, sparks bursting from out of nowhere, knocking most of the people off of their balances while the unarmed grabbed some and throwing them all over the place. Veema snickered darkly as she listens to the screams that resonated into her ears.

"Panic, fear, cowardliness. Such beautiful emotions to ever witness from these humans," she said in her sickeningly sweet tone. As she continued to march along with the Sentries, The Rangers arrive just in time and Veema made a complete stop to face the team.

"Whoa! That is definitely not Trigor," Flash exclaimed when he saw Veema for the very first time and he had to admit that she was indeed hot for a villain, but he chose not to comment on that.

"So, you must be the Power Rangers, huh? How quaint. I was expecting some strong warriors to become such fighters," Veema taunted, her dark smile not leaving her face.

"You're not Trigor. So, who are you!?" Keith said, all ready to start the battle.

"Please, Trigor isn't nothing compared to me. I am Veema, dedicated subordinate to Lord Gaaron and I'm here for one thing and one thing only, to retrieve the Crystal Gems from the likes of you," Veema introduced, sending a chill through the team's spines, especially Keith who began to feel slightly squeamish to the female Galran's demeanor.

"I don't like the sound of this, guys," Keith exclaimed. "She seems very intimidating."

"Doesn't matter, mate," Dax said and glared at Veema. "If you think we're going to give you the Crystal Gems, you have another thing coming, lady!"

Veema looked at Dax and her smile became darker, "Oh, being defiant aren't you? Then, I guess we're just going to have to take them by force," she spoke and her expression began to change within seconds and turned to Sentries then back at the Rangers.

"Sentries, eliminate them!" she ordered and the Sentries' visors flashed in response, within seconds they start charging up towards the Rangers.

"Alright, guys! Let's do this!" Shiro called out, and the Rangers let out their battle cries, rushing into the fight against the Sentries.

Keith was the first one to flip over the robots, dodging one of the armed Sentry's open shots. Landing on his feet, Keith catches an unarmed Sentry's arm that tried to throw a punch at him and retaliates bu kneeing it by the stomach and kicking it away. "You guys just don't know when to quit, don't you!?" he growled while ducking a roundhouse kick from another unarmed Sentry, throwing a hard punch to its face before dodging bullets from the armed Sentries firings. Keith lets out a smirk and fire began to engulf his hands. "Guess we're gonna have to do this the hard way! **LION FLAME!**" he shouted out and shot his fireball at the Sentries, burning and shorting the robots before they exploded.

Shiro used both his arms to shield himself as an unarmed Sentry threw punches at him before making himself open. As the Sentry tries to throw another punch at him, Shiro stops the blow with his robotic arm which started to glow and he threw the robot into two of its allies. Thanks to his experience at Galaxy Garrison, Shiro maneuvered in hand-to-hand combat, throwing punches and hard kicks to the robots, knocking them out and shorting them. Shiro smirked and lunged his arm into one Sentry's stomach before retracting it and the robot shorted and exploded.

Flash, since he had been playing football since high school, tackles one of the unarmed Sentries to the ground, shorting it out. Quickly turning around, he grabbed another Sentry, who tried to punch him and throws it into another before getting on his feet while more Sentries came rushing up towards him. With a grin, he lunged forward and stopped the lead Sentry with all of his strength. With a growl, Flash began to push the Sentry back, freeing him from its grip and giving a good dropkick to the chest, knocking it backwards. He looked at the other Sentries and wind energy began to swirl around his hands. "How about a little air travel for you guys?" he sneered and he unleashed large gusts of wind on the robots, sending them flying in the air before landing on the ground blowing up as they shorted. "Haha! Alright!" the jock cheered confidently.

For Jazz, she isn't much of a fighter but she threw very hard jabs at the robots' stomachs before throwing very hard palm strikes at two more incoming robots. She later evades the incoming bullets fired by the armed Sentries before getting held by the unarmed ones. With a growl, she elbows them by the stomachs, freeing her from their grasps and giving them each a hard side-kicks. Jazz whirled around to see the armed Sentries who shot at her earlier and she slammed her hands to the ground and almost seconds later, they began to glow and geysers of water burst from the ground, sending the Sentries flying and shutting down.

Dax backflipped in the middle of the crowd of Sentries before throwing front side-kicks to two robots. He then delivered hard punches to another bot before ducking to avoid a roundhouse kick and throwing an uppercut, knocking its head off. He flips over another Sentry that tried to tackle him and throws a kick in the back, make it fall over. Dax turned around to see more Sentries, both armed and unarmed charging at him and he just smirked. He forms his arms into an X, his hands in Spider-Man poses and bolts of yellow lightning charging his arms. "Lights out!" he shouted out and shoots out the bolts on the Sentries, electrocuting them before exploding.

Julie wasn't doing so bad herself as she could remember the first day she had fought the Sentries. When her share of unarmed Sentries rushed towards her, the Pink Ranger jumped over the bots. Once she landed on her feet, she blocks one kick with her arms before retaliating with a hard punch in the face then a sweep-kick knocking it off balance. Julie then cartwheeled to avoid getting hit by the bullets from the armed Sentries before getting caught off guard by one Sentry who kicked her in the chest. Looking angered, returns the favor with a hard flying kick on the chest, sending it flying back. She whirled around and did quick jabs on three more robots before looking up to see more Sentries coming at her. Feeling the warmth, within her body, glowing pink petals swirled around her hands and she fired a whirlwind of glowing petals that exploded on the Sentries, destroying them.

With a yell, Keith kicks one Sentry, shorting it out. But just as he thought he was finished taking on the Sentries, a large dark energy ball shot from out nowhere and knocked the wind out of the mullethead, sending him flying back. When he looked up he saw a monster that resembled a gladiator. He had a bulky build donned in dark-red armor spun with dark gold with wires coming out parts of his body. He had piercing red eyes and it gave Keith a very intimidating stare as he struggled to get up. "Okay, I did _not_ see that coming," he said in a grunt.

The monster stood victoriously for the moment while the others quickly ran up to Keith's aid, "Keith! You okay, mate?" Dax asked and the mullethead nodded. "Yeah, I'm fine," he spoke as he looked up to see Veema walk up beside the monster.

"You think you're going to win the battle easily?" she sneered. "Well think again! Gladiator, how about you show these humans that Lord Gaaron is forced to be reckoned with."

The Gladiator nodded, "Yes, milady," he spoke as Veema disappears and he readies his powered club.

"Careful, guys. He's one of the monsters Keith and I fought and it looks like he's gotten himself upgraded," Shiro spoke to the five Rangers while the Gladiator growled.

"Guys, we gotta morph! Now!" Jazz cried out.

"I was thinking the same thing," Keith said and soon shows his morpher, "Ready, guys?"

"Ready!" Flash, Jazz, Dax, and Julie replied, showing off their morphers.

"**CRYSTAL SPARK!**" the five Rangers shouted as they did their hand movements and within seconds their bodies low into their respective crystal-effected colors and they morphed into their Ranger suits, their Crystal Gems shining on their chests. As the morph finishes, they did their group pose and the Gladiator smirked underneath his mask, "Sentries!" he called out and more Sentries appear right in front of him. "Kill them!" he demanded and the bots lunged at the Rangers.

The six soon rush into battle, making their attack on the Sentries. Flurries of blows from punches and kicks to jabs and sweeps sent the bots into shutdown. As more came to battle the Rangers, they began to feel the warmth from the right side of their belts, revealing to be their small white and gold guns that were flashing in colored glows. Keith grabbed the laser and he smiled underneath his helmet.

"Guys, why don't you take on the Sentries? Shiro and I can take on the Gladiator," he said, twirling his laser gun and the others nodded in response. The five aimed their weapons as they rush to face the bots, the five sidearms starting to charge into full power.

"**PRISM BLASTERS!**" they all shouted out shooting colored beams of crystallized energy at the Sentries, hitting them at perfect range. Sparks flew out of their bodies, making them fall forward.

"Shiro, you're with me!" Keith spoke up and Shiro smirked, "Right behind you," the taller male said while punching a Sentry with his prosthetic before rushing up to face the Gladiator.

As the two went on with their battle, the Green, Blue, Yellow, and Pink Rangers continued to take on the Sentries, shooting their now-dubbed Prism Blasters at the bots until more showed up, trying to make it harder for the Rangers to take on and they just had about enough with them.

"Guys, on my mark!" Dax shouted out and the four aimed their Prism Blasters at the incoming bots and the guns began to fully charge up.

"**FIRE!**" they all shouted out and they shot their guns altogether, the beams fusing into one powerful shot and hitting the Sentries all at once, causing them to short out and fall forward into a huge fireball.

The Gladiator lets out a roar and lunges his dark energy ball at Keith and Shiro who dodged the attack by rolling sideways. Shiro lunges forward, throwing a hard spin-kick to the monster's chest, knocking him backwards. Keith follows suit by leaping in the air, aiming his Prism Blaster at the Gladiator.

"**FIRE!**" the Red Ranger began shot his round of bullets, hitting the ground causing large bursts of sparks, sending the latter staggering backwards even more.

"You little brat!" the Gladiator growled and began charging towards the Red Ranger, readying his club for another attack. "Look out!" Shiro tackles the Red Ranger, saving him from getting hit by the sphere. However, once Keith got back up, the Gladiator made his next attack, hitting the Red Ranger in the chest, sending him flying backwards.

"Keith!" Shiro cried out as the Red Ranger struggled to get up on his feet while the Gladiator cackled.

"Poor little Ranger, thinking of giving up now?" he sneered, but Keith struggled to get up on his feet.

"Not in your lifetime! No way in hell we're gonna give up our Crystal Gems!"

The Gladiator laughed, "Foolish human, you don't even realize what risk you are taking here! Once I am done with you, those Gems will soon belong to Lord Gaaron!" he shouted out but before he could make his attack on Keith once more, yellow bolts of lightning shot out from out of nowhere, causing the Gladiator to stagger backwards. Keith looked up to see the other Rangers rushing up to his aid.

"Keith, are you alright?" Jazz asked him as she helped him up.

"Yeah, he's a lot tougher than I thought," Keith winced, holding his chest while recovering quickly.

"Face it, Ranger. You can't beat me, even if you have a team, I am unstoppable!" the Gladiator boasted.

"That's what you think! Come on, guys!" Dax said as he lunges upwards toward the monster who readied his club. Flash, Jazz, and Julie followed suit. Despite Keith's plead for them to wait, the four Rangers went on to face the Gladiator.

Dax was the first one to make his attack by shooting his Prism Blaster at the Gladiator, but the Gladiator unleashed his dark orb, disintegrating the crystallized bullets much to the Yellow Ranger's shock and the orb strikes him right in the chest, sending him flying backwards.

"Dax!" Flash cried out as he saw the Yellow Ranger being flung back and turned his angry gaze at the Gladiator, "Now you've done it!" the Green Ranger began to lunge at the Gladiator, aiming his Prism Blaster and shooting his round. The Gladiator noticed and smirked underneath his mask and unleashed his orb at Flash, fizzling the bullets as it did to Dax's and slams onto Flash, sending him flying back as sparks flew out of his suit.

"Pathetic!" the Gladiator taunted.

"Don't be so sure about that!'" Jazz exclaimed, catching he Gladiator's attention. She leaps for a flying kick to the monster's chest but the monster grabbed her leg much to her shock. He then flung the Blue Ranger, sending her skidding against the ground, her suit sparking as she winced in pain.

"Jazz! Okay, I'm done playing around!" Julie growled as she grabbed onto her Prism Blaster before rushing towards the Gladiator, but the monster began to shoot out bolts of dark energy from his eyes, explosions bursting from the ground, sending Julie flying backwards.

"Julie!" Keith cried out as he goes out to her aid and the Gladiator shot his eye beams at the Red and Pink Rangers, knocking them over once more as they winced in pain. The others soon rush to their aid as the Gladiator laughed victoriously.

"You humans are so dense! I have told you – you don't have what it takes to beat me!" he boasted while holding his club with the dark orb hovering over it. The Rangers struggled to get up on their feet, the pain from Gladiator's attacks.

"Damn, this guy is tough!" Flash spoke up.

"How are we gonna beat him? If he wipes us out again, he'll take our Gems!" Jazz exclaimed.

Shiro panted heavily as he looked at the Gladiator and he furrowed his eyes, "Guys, listen to me. Keith and I fought the Gladiator before and I know a perfect way to beat him. Whenever he throws the orb the third time, it needs to charge up. That's the best time for you to make your attack!" he exclaimed to the team.

"You think that's going to work?" Julie questioned Shiro.

"Yeah! If Shiro and I can beat him, so can you guys! We're a team now, so that means we're gonna have to work together to defeat the Gladiator!" Keith told the rest of the Rangers.

"So what are we gonna for the time bein', mate?" Dax questioned.

"We dodge!" Keith exclaimed quickly when he saw the Gladiator about to attack.

"Enough chatter. Time do DIE!" the Gladiator roared and throws his orb at the team, which they dodge quickly when it got close contact. By the time they rolled out of the way, they gazed at the monster who retrieved the orb and whirled around at the Rangers.

"Dodge, dude? Seriously!? We're the fucking Power Rangers!" Flash yelled at Keith.

"He's making another shot!" Keith called out, ignoring Flash's jab at him and the six made another dodge once the orb got close to them, avoiding getting hit the second time.

"Why can't you sit still!?" the Gladiator snarled out and throws his orb once more.

"He's making his third shot!" Shiro exclaimed and like before the team made their third evading maneuver once the orb got close contact. The Gladiator retrieved its orb to recharge and Shiro turned to the Rangers. "Now!" he called out them.

The five Rangers readied their Prism Blasters, aiming the weapons at the Gladiator. "**PRISM BLASTERS!**" they called out altogether and they shot the Gladiator right in the chest, sparks coming out of his armor as he yelled loudly in pain.

"Did we get him?" Flash asked hopefully and much to his shock, the monster remained standing. Now angered, he lets out a roar and unleashed his orb at the Rangers, the five dodging and Shiro quickly getting himself out of the way.

"It didn't work!" Jazz cried out.

"Now what do we do?" Julie questioned desperately. "If he another shot at us, we're done for!"

"Incoming!" Flash cried out as he sees the Gladiator making his second shot, making the team make their repeat dodge. The Green Ranger groaned in complete frustration, "Oh man! We can't risk having our Gems be taken away from us! We gotta get rid of this guy before he kills us!"

As the Rangers began to feel desperate, Dax looked at the power source attached to the Gladiator's back, "Maybe, that might be the jackpot!" the Yellow Ranger spoke. "No more games! Those Gems are MINE!" the Gladiator shouted out and makes his second attack and Dax lunges upwards.

"Dax, wait!" Shiro cried out.

As the orb was about to hit Dax, he smirked and leaps upwards, saving himself from the impact. He flips over the monster and aims his Prism Blaster at the battery which charges up his armor and his club. "**FIRE!**" he called out, shooting his rounds at the battery, shattering it. Sparks burst out of the source and the Yellow Ranger quickly ran back to the team as the Gladiator watch his whole body weaken and the orb getting vaporized.

"What? No. NO!" the monster cried out.

"Dax, what did you do?" Keith questioned the Yellow Ranger.

"The battery on his back. It was the reason why he was able to control the orb on his club and powers up his armor. If I destroyed the battery, it'll weaken him and he wouldn't be able to attack us with that orb anymore," Dax explained and Shiro smiled.

"Nice one, Dax!" the former Paladin praised.

"That was a real risk for you to take!" Julie said, punching the Yellow Ranger by the arm slightly.

"Yeah, now we can take care of the Gladiator. On my mark!" Keith said and the five Rangers aimed their Prism Blasters at the Gladiator once more as his whole body began to spark from the infliction thanks to Dax. "You mere humans are going to pay for this!" the monster growled as he tried to lift his club with the orb as it began to fade into oblivion.

"This ends now! Prism Blasters… Full power!" Keith cried out and within seconds, the five Prism Blasters began to charge up, emitting their multicolored glows.

"FIRE!" all of the five Rangers called out and shot their rounds at once, the five beams fused into one white orb of energy and slammed onto the Gladiator, inflicting great damage. The Gladiator screamed in agonizing pain as his whole body began to spark and his whole body began to deteriorate. He falls forward and explodes in a large fireball, leaving only his club as its remains.

The Rangers stood victoriously right before they saw the club on the ground and Keith smiled, "Yes! We did it!" he exclaimed and the whole team began to cheer for their second victory.

As the Rangers continued to celebrate their win, Veema appeared on top of the building and saw the Rangers standing and the Gladiator's remains. "Oh dear, it looks like your monster has been defeated, Haggar. I'm afraid I'm going to have to inform Lord Gaaron about this," she spoke in a fake pout and within seconds, a cloaked figure in a hunch appeared next to Veema.

"Don't be so sure about that," Haggar spoke in a ghastly voice. "I already have a _trick_ on my sleeve."

Veema remained silent as Haggar rose her arms up and a dark purple aura began to swirl around her and she began to chant out an incantation. "**Ancient Druids. Spirits of Daibazaal. Help my creation overcome oblivion! RISE!**" she called out. Within seconds, a large spell seal appeared underneath the fallen monster and within seconds, the club and the ashes began to glow in a purple light. So bright, that it caught the attention of the Rangers.

"Um… guys?" Flash called out when he saw the spell seal.

The remains of the Gladiator began to reshape back to his form, reviving him and within seconds, the Gladiator began to grow in size, becoming the size of Godzilla. "I'm baaaaack!" he spoke in a deeper tone of voice.

The team backed away in shock, "Whoa! I wasn't expecting that!" Dax exclaimed, his eyes widening behind his visor. Veema laughed darkly, "Don't think you have won this battle yet, Rangers!" she called out to the team, getting their attention.

"Veema!" Shiro cried out in detest.

"Don't you like it Rangers? You should thank Haggar for bringing him back for you," Veema taunted as she introduced Haggar to the Rangers, leaving Keith and Shiro shocked when they saw the former Galra druid standing.

"H-Haggar!? She's alive?" Keith stammered out.

"How is that even possible!? We destroyed her along with the rest of the Galra Empire!" Shiro pointed out.

"I'd love to stay and interact with you, but I must head back to the ship. Gaaron is waiting for me along with the Crystal Gems. Have fun!" Veema spoke sickeningly sweet before disappearing along with Haagar, her laugh echoing as she vanished.

The now gigantic Gladiator laughed, "Let's see if you puny Rangers can defeat me now!" he thundered as he rose his foot in an attempt to step on the Rangers, but the six managed to dodge.

"Great! How are we take on him now that he's gone Godzilla!?" Dax exclaimed.

Keith growled under his breath until he hears Billy's voice coming through his communicator on his right wrist. "_Guys! Guys! Are you there?_" he called out.

"Billy?" Keith talked through his communicator. "Yeah, we're here. Have you been watching this whole time?"

"Y_eah, both myself and King Arick. I told him everything about us but we'll get to that later. Now that the monster has gone completely giant, you can stop it by calling your Gem Beast, Keith_," Billy replied.

"Ruby? Wait, what happened to him?" Keith questioned.

"_I managed to store him at a safe place underneath the Command Center. Since you have bonded with the Beast through your Ruby Gem, you are the only one who can summon it_," Billy finished to Keith, who later smiled.

"Thanks, Billy," he said before ending the line and turned to the others. "Don't worry guys, I'll handle him."

Keith took one step forward and rose his hand up in the air, "**I NEED LION RUBYZORD POWER, NOW!**" he called out.

Underneath the Command Center, the Ruby Lion's eyes lit up after hearing Keith's voice and lets out a loud roar. Powering up, the Gem Beast makes its way out of its station and rushes to the city where its roar echoed, catching Rangers' attention, feeling amazed at how marvelous the Ruby Lion looked. Keith leaps up in the air as the Lion's forehead gem emitted its light on him, teleporting him inside of the cockpit. Keith hovered his hands onto the red sphere as it lit up iridescently.

"**Lion Rubyzord, ready!**" he announced.

The Ruby Lion lets out a roar, shooting a glare at Gladiator who sneered, "So, you've bonded with the Ruby Lion, I see. No matter, once I am done with you, I will be taking the Gems _and_ the Ruby Lion back to Lord Gaaron!" he readied his club as the orb hovered over it.

"Ruby, you ready to take him down?" Keith asked and the Lion roared with determination before dashing up to the Gladiator, its claws ready to attack. It pounces onto the Gladiator's shoulder, giving him a painful bite, making the monster roar in pain, thrashing all over the place.

"Get off of me!" the monster growled as he kept on thrashing until he yanks the robotic lion off and throws it against the ground, sliding across. But it manages to get up on its four legs, just getting started with the battle.

The rest of the team watched from below as the Gladiator and the Ruby Lion go head to head with one another. "You think Keith can take on the Gladiator on his own?" Dax questioned Shiro.

"He can… as long as he remembers how to defeat it," Shiro replied.

"That's it, no more playing around!" the Gladiator growled and unleashed his dark orb at the Ruby Lion.

"Ruby heads up!" Keith cried out and the Gem Beasts dodged the attack by pouncing out of the way. "Okay, whenever he attacks the third time, the orb recharges. That will be our chance to attack," he spoke and the Lion growled lowly. The Gladiator unleashes the orb the second time and the Gem Beasts evades it effortlessly.

"Alright, here comes the third one!" Keith said and when the Gladiator unleashes his attack the third time, the Lion dodges once more, allowing the Gladiator to become open.

"Now!" Keith said and the Ruby Lion rushes up to the Gladiator and tackles him in full force, knocking him off his feet. Seconds later, the Gladiator gets up from the ground and he makes another attack on the Ruby Lion, which the latter successfully dodged.

As the Gladiator made his second attack and the Ruby Lion kept making his evading maneuver before the third attack was performed and the Beast made its third avoid. "Alright, here goes!" Keith exclaimed and the Lion dashes at quick speed, using his crystallized claws to perform fury swipes on the Gladiator, damaging his armor. When the monster made his attack on the Beast, it leaped over behind it and as Keith was about to attack, Dax called him through his communicator.

"Yeah?" Keith responded.

"_Keith, aim the Gladiator's battery! It'll weaken him as well as his club!_" Dax called out through the line.

"Right, thanks for the heads up. Okay, Ruby we only got one shot at this!" Keith spoke to the Ruby Lion, the latter letting out a roar before the Gladiator making an enraged snarl.

"You are DEAD!" the monster shouted out, throwing the orb at the Lion.

"Let's go!" Keith shouted out and the Ruby Lion began to evade the three attacks the Gladiator unleashed until he retrieved the orb to recharge. "Now's our chance!" the Red Ranger exclaimed and the Lion's eyes lit up before the Beast charged up to the Gladiator, for the monster began to stomp towards him. Roaring, the Gem Beast leaps over the monster and destroys the battery by slashing it which began to diminish all of his power.

"No… I'm losing power! Not again!" the Gladiator cried out as his whole body began to spark once again and his weapon began to lose power.

"Alright! This time you're going down, Gladiator!" Keith exclaimed and within seconds he placed one hand over the red orb as it began to emit a brighter glow and flames began to engulf the Ruby Lion as it began to glow in bright red glow as well. Fully charged, the Gem Beast began to make its dash towards the now weakened monster.

"**RUBY FIRE STRIKE!**" Keith called out and the whole Beast turned into a huge fireball and strikes the monster through the stomach before changing back into its normal form while the Gladiator screamed in agonizing pain as his whole body sparked while falling forward and blowing up in a large fireball.

"Yeah!" Shiro cheered the four Rangers cheered as well while the Ruby Lion remained victorious.

"You did good, Ruby. You did good," Keith said smiling underneath his helmet and the Lion roared in victory.

:::::: **POWER RANGERS** –** PR **– **CRYSTAL BEASTS** ::::::

-**Gaaron's Ship**-

Back in Gaaron's ship, the dark Altean saw the Ruby Lion standing victoriously as the Gladiator has been killed for good. A look of disappointment was shown from his face and he looked up at Veema, "Another failure has been performed. I thought the Gladiator would be capable of destroying those Power Rangers and taking the Gems. How could he be defeated?" he questioned.

"Haggar made a pretty poor monster, in my opinion. I didn't even have the strength to take on the Power Rangers," Veema said and it left Haggar growling at her.

"How dare you!?" Haggar spoke to Veema calmly but with anger. "The Gladiator has been one of my fiercest warriors since my loyalty to the Galra Empire! You will now speak words that insult their name or the spirit of Lord Zarkon!"

Veema scoffed, "It seems you need to be brought back to the present day," she said, glaring at Haggar who kept her glare piercing.

"A young brat like you must learn their place! I am still at a higher rank than you, therefore, you must show me respect!" Haggar hissed at Veema right before Lord Gaaron stopped the two.

"Enough, Veema. Haggar. You both have failed me. But I will let you off as a pass," the Altean spoke, "Know this, I will not tolerate anymore failure from either of you in the future. You are dismissed."

Veema and Haggar leave the throne room after bowing to Lord Gaaron, as the female half-Galran/Altean leaves the throne room, she ends up hearing a scoff from the background. She looks up and Trigor was standing before her, leaning against the wall with his arms folded and her expression went dark.

"So, Veema. How does it feel to be a failure for the first time?" he spoke in a taunt, his smirk traced upon his face.

"Don't act so high and mighty about it, Trigor. I am not incompetent as you," Veema growled at the larger general.

"You talk about me being incompetent and it turns out the person being incompetent is you," Trigor sneered. "If I were you, I wouldn't piss off Gaaron after my first failure."

"I am nothing like you! Don't you dare try to put me down or else you will regret it!" Veema lashed out before stomping away, leaving a highly amused Trigor who snickered.

:::::: **POWER RANGERS** –** PR **– **CRYSTAL BEASTS** ::::::

-**Command Center**-

A small celebration occurred at the Command Center as the Rangers, Shiro, Billy, and King Arick were all gathered up. They couldn't help but talk about how tough the Gladiator was but like always, the Crystal Gems have been protected once again from Gaaron and the Ruby Lion was able to get his first victory.

"Once again, you were morphinominal. It's been only two days and you guys are already improving," Billy commented with a smile on his face.

"Yeah, even though… Shiro here ain't a Ranger, yet," Dax playfully jabbed and the former Black Paladin smirked at him.

"I still helped. If it wasn't for me, the Gladiator would've killed us all."

"But what matters is that the Crystal Gems, as well as Angel Grove, are now safe from Gaaron. Not only that, but this was also the first time Ruby ever battled a monster like the Gladiator," Keith said with a smile as he folded his arm. "We should give him his props for that."

"You're telling me, you were badass with your Gem Beast. If we had one just like yours, we'd be able to take down any monster that goes Godzilla!" Flash exclaimed with excitement.

"Ditto," Jazz and Julie replied together.

"Actually, there are Gem Beasts out there that can fight colossal monsters like the ones the Ruby Lion had faced," Arick, now in full recovery after his awakening, spoke up as he approached the Rangers.

"Wait, there more Gem Beasts out there?" Dax questioned and the royal Altean nodded.

"Billy has told me everything about your role as what you label – the Power Rangers and showed me the history about them. What caught my attention is how these heroes were able to use the same vehicles to fight evil forces like how the Crystal Paladins have with their Gem Beasts. Even though one of you has one of the Beasts, it's going to take five of them to battle Gaaron and his forces. Not only that, you five are still to master the power of the Crystal Gems. It takes time and concentration and you five are the only ones that can wield their abilities," Arick explained to the five Rangers who looked at their Gem Chargers and nodded at the Altean.

"Don't worry, mate. We won't let that Gaaron bloke do any more harm to the city or our planet!" Dax smiled.

"That's right. These powers are already awesome, and we don't want him to take the Gems away from us. We will do the best we can to keep him from killing anyone else," Julie replied.

"And I will be here to help," Shiro chimed in. "As a former Paladin, I'm gonna be helping you with the training and all."

"That's even a better idea. King Arick here has told me everything about the Crystal Gems and what their powers are. As much as I want to give you all of the info you need, that can be for another time. For right now, why not do a little celebration for your second victory? Say at the Youth Center?" Billy smiled.

"Sounds like a plan! Lunch is on me!" Dax beamed up.

As the Rangers began to cheer, Arick watched the team interact with one another and just smiled. It reminded him so much of the Crystal Paladins before Gaaron's betrayal, how they would just bond with one another. As he kept remembering the good times, the Altean began to feel sadness taking over his heart for he now knows that the Crystal Paladins are gone and are never coming back.

But this also brought hope for him as a new team of heroes – the Power Rangers will take on the pedestal of the Crystal Paladins and protect the universe from Lord Gaaron and his forces. Despite him not knowing much about the Rangers, he was going to make these heroes stronger than they are right now.

He could feel his son smiling over him as he watches him start a new chapter.

[[**END OF CHAPTER FOUR**]]

**A/N: **Alright, that is it for the fourth (third) chapter of Power Rangers Crystal Beasts! First, let me say that I highly apologize for updating this late. There were a lot of things going on around here and I have been working on other fanfiction as well. Not only that, but I also had some struggles in working on this chapter and trying to developed King Arick and his debut as the main ally alongside Billy. So I dearly apologize for not being able to update on time.

Also, you guys are about to ask me why did Shiro fight the Gladiator with the Rangers. It's because I rather have him fight with them as a little hint that later in the story, he might become a Ranger. It's still in the works, but just be on a lookout. And also, the Gladiator monster wasn't the original idea. I was going to add an original monster, but I was like – fuck it, besides, I thought it will be a nice callback to Voltron: Legendary Defender which ended in 2018.

Again, I apologize for not updating soon, and I promise not to leave you guys hanging ever again.

Okay, that's all for today and the next chapter will be up soon, I promise!

Talk to y'all later! Ja ne!


End file.
